Oliver Wood in love!
by kadeejay
Summary: yay yay... last chapter guys! the finale..
1. mulholly road

Disclaimer : all of the caracters belongs to jk.rowling, no need to say more…  
  
  
  
I  
  
  
  
There is nothing special about Mulholly Road. The houses over there is just as same as the one in other roads in west suburb of London. But then, maybe things are not very usual on house number twelve.  
  
It is seven o'clock in the morning. Breakfast is served deliciously on the table in front of the kitchen. There are four people sitting there, two adults and two boys. The middle age man who's reading a newspaper is Mr. Wood, and the brown haired woman who's serving him breakfast is Mrs. Wood. Their seventeen years old son, Oliver, is eating silently, while his obnoxious seven years old brother, Steven, is talking abruptly next to him.  
  
This nice family picture was quite normal, until the conversation started.  
  
"So, Oliver! I believe this will be your last year in Hogwarts!" Said Mr. Wood.  
  
"Yes, father.." Answered Oliver powerless.  
  
"I believe you're still the Captain of the Quidditch Team, right?" Mr. Wood said again.  
  
"Yes.." Oliver answered again, still powerless. Which is very strange, since Quidditch is his most important thing in live. Quidditch is a sport which he can not live without.  
  
"I will be captain too you know! If I'm in Hogwarts!" said Steven.  
  
"Yes, I believe you will, Steve!" smiled Mrs. Wood.  
  
There's no reaction from Oliver. Usually, if Steven brought up the idea of being Captain, he usually mocked his little brother.  
  
"Is there something wrong dear?" asked Mrs. Wood worried.  
  
"No mother, I'm fine!" said Oliver getting up from his chair.  
  
"Hmm..I better get my things down. We have to go in half an hour" walking his way through the stairs.  
  
"Well, I guess his not on his school mood this year, then!" Said Mr. Wood smiling to his wife.  
  
In half an hour, they're on their way to Kings Cross Station in London. It'seven thirty, and they still have one and a half hour to catch the train to Hogwarts.  
  
Exactly eight thirty they arrived on Kings Cross. They walked silently to the wall between platform 9 and 10, because the last thing they want to have is people watching Oliver go straight right through it. It's not a very easy thing to do, since there's a screeching owl inside a silverish cage. This brownish female owl name Gregory (they thought it was male, until it was too late) has been Oliver's since his first year at Hogwarts.  
  
When they reach the wall, they stopped. After saying goodbye and everything, he calmly run through the middle of the wall. There's no problem for him, since he's been doing it for years. In seconds he has arrived in Hogwarts Station. Finding his way inside the train, he met some of his friends. They talked for a while, and then went inside the train.  
  
And then he saw someone that has made him go through this cranky mood all morning. Standing in front of him is the most beautiful girl. She has long black hair, slim figures, fair skin, and the most beautiful green eyes you'll ever see. Her name is Naire Mutsuki. She was half Japanese and Brazilian.  
  
He knew her since their first year. He can still remember the first time he saw her. Well, it wasn't a very pleasant years though, since they decided that they can't stand each other. There's no single day without them fighting. Didn't help either, that the fact they're on different houses. He's in Gryffindor, and she's in Ravenclaw. Not enough already, they're both are on Quidditch team for their houses. The fight was very tense whenever there's a match between houses.  
  
But everything changed last year, when she became so beautiful. She's not the old Naire, whose hair was ugly, or her face was full of zits. She magically (could be actually [wink]) transformed into a very beautiful girl in one summer. Since that day, he just couldn't resists to look at her every time she walks, every time she smiles, and every time she tries to make him angry. It was a very hard year for him. Knowing that she still hates him from the heart while he's slowly falling in love with her. That's why he's not in a very good mood this morning.  
  
"Well, hello Oliver!" said Naire smiling.  
  
"Hi! How's your summer?" he asked.  
  
"To tell the truth, it was fabulous! Since you're not around, I had a very great summer!" she answered with a big grin.  
  
"Well, same for me, then!" he answered weakly.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Wood? Usually you do better than that!" she said.  
  
"Nothing's wrong! I'm just tired. You don't have to worry, I'll be back!" he answered and then walked away.  
  
  
  
*what do you think? Please review… please!!* 


	2. afraid you'll miss me?

Disclaimer : still belongs to jk.rowling, except for miss Naire Mutsuki… she's originally created by me, yes.. me!  
  
  
  
II  
  
  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts after a very long journey. Oliver walks with the other 7th years. He tried so hard not to think about Naire. They entered the Great Hall for dinner and the sorting ceremony for the 1st year. Gryffindor have 10 new 1st year. After the dinner, Oliver went straight to the common room. Felling extremely tired, he strove right into bed.  
  
That night he had a very strange dream. For once in his life, Naire was being nice to him. They talked like an old friend..like a lover to be exact. But suddenly, when things are getting better, she disappeared! He tried to reach her, but there's nothing left in her to touch. He woke up drenched with sweat. He look around, everybody was asleep.  
  
"Well, no more treacle pudding for dinner again!" he said and pull his blanket again covering his head. Just in minutes, he's lost in another dream, a good one that'll be.  
  
The next morning everything is going back to normal. Classes have started again. Completely forgotten about the dream and Naire, he goes to one of his favourite classes, Defence Against The Dark Arts. There's a new teacher on that class. Last night Dumbledore introduced him to all the students. His name is professor Lupin. He likes him, and the class went on very well.  
  
To his surprised, he hasn't see Naire all day, even at lunch time. Try not to be too obvious, he asks a Ravenclaw girl about it.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, maybe she's with Ethan!" a Ravenclaw girl giggles on that word.  
  
"Ethan? Who's Ethan?" He asked, puzzled.  
  
"Oh come on Oliver! Is it only Quidditch you ever think about?" said that girl whose name is Sandy.  
  
"Err…maybe" He smiled weakly.  
  
"Ethan Anderton is a Hufflepuff boy! A very cute one I should say! He's quite famous you know!" she breaks into laughter.  
  
"What is she doing with him?" asked him, worried.  
  
"Well, the rumours said that they spent summer together, but I don't know" she continued.  
  
"But…how?" he asked again, failed to hide his worried.  
  
"Oh my God! If I'm not wrong..do I see jealousy in your face, Oliver?" she asked with a very big grin on her face.  
  
"Jealous? Me? No way! I'm just…err..wondering, because I haven't see her ugly face all day!" he said try to cover up his obvious looking face.  
  
"Well, in case you haven't notice…she's not ugly. she's VERY beautiful!" said the girl walking away from Oliver.  
  
Sadly, he nodded silently.  
  
It took him a whole week to find her. He rushes to her after the divination class.  
  
"Naire….where have you been?" he asked.  
  
"Why, Oliver! Been searching for me?" she smiled.  
  
"No..it's just.. I haven't heard any of your bad talking on me lately" he answered quickly.  
  
"Well, you can say I'm pretty occupied for this year. I don't have the time to deal with you!" she said again.  
  
"Is it true, I mean..about that Ethan guy? Did you really spent your summer with him?" he asked again.  
  
"Yes, I did! Like I've said earlier, I had a wonderful summer, thank you!" she answered.  
  
"But, how?" asked him.  
  
"Apparently, our parents are close friends, and they decided to have the holidays together! But, I don't need to tell you this!" she said walking away.  
  
"Wait.. one last question! Are you..err..involve, I mean dating him?" asked her carefully.  
  
"If so, what is your problem anyway! Afraid you'll miss me, Wood?" she said feel annoyed.  
  
"Maybe I already have!" he said, smiling, and then he turn way, leaving her stunted.  
  
  
  
*still reading? Please review.. this is really my first fanfic…* 


	3. the little chat with Harry

III  
  
  
  
It's the end of September, everybody's so busy. Not to mention, Halloween Ball will be held in a month. The main topic among Hogwarts student the whole month would be "Who you will asked to dance with".  
  
As days passes by, a lot of new couples have been showing up. To everyone surprise, including Oliver, Naire and Ethan are among of the showing up couples. Seeing them together really hurts him. Since that little confession he made (The "afraid you'll miss me" thing), Naire has been avoiding him. He regretted what he said. It's better for him if they fight all the time than not being able to talk to her even for a minute.  
  
He hasn't been concentrating almost in everything, not even Quidditch. The last game Gryffindor had against Hufflepuff was almost a great lost for Gryffindor. They were 40 points behind, thanks to the keeper, before Harry catch the snitch. His team mates realized there's something wrong about him, but didn't have the courage to ask him. They thought, it would be something big to make him acted like that.  
  
But then, Harry couldn't resists to ask him.  
  
"Oliver!" scream Harry though the corridor.  
  
No reaction from Oliver. He kept on walking.  
  
"Oliver, wait!" Harry scream again, running to him.  
  
"Hey…what's up?" he said finally, looking at Harry's tired face.  
  
"I want to talk to you" Harry said.  
  
"Ok, what is it then?" asked him.  
  
"Well..err…it's about how you acted lately, actually" said Harry careful.  
  
"What do you mean by that? There's nothing wrong with me!" he said half screaming.  
  
"Hey, calm down! That's what I mean. You never acted like this, especially after the game!" Harry said.  
  
"Err…there's nothing wrong!" he said again.  
  
"Come on, Oliver! You can tell me..maybe it'll lighten up your heart! I can tell there's something wrong when our captain acted like he never play Quidditch before!" Harry said smiling.  
  
"Well, I don't know Harry! Yes it's true that I've got something on my mind, but…" he said helplessly.  
  
"You can tell me, I'm a good listener!" Harry said.  
  
"Okay then…let's sit" he said, walking inside an empty class.  
  
Harry followed him inside, finding a chair next to him.  
  
"Okay, here's the story, Harry!" he said taking his breath.  
  
"Ok" Harry said.  
  
"You know Naire of course?" asked him.  
  
"Yes… you both are so famous Wood!" Harry said with a big grin.  
  
"Yes, of course…" he blushed.  
  
"Well, I … kinda like her now!" he continued.  
  
"But..Oliver, you're famous because you hated each other!" Harry said, surprised.  
  
"I know, but…..oh, I don't know!" he said clunching(?? don't know how to spell it, sorry) his fist.  
  
"Ok, so you like her..why don't you go on and tell her?" said Harry.  
  
"Haven't you notice Harry? She's all over that Ethan guy!" he scream.  
  
"Well,.. actually I have…sorry 'bout that" Harry said slowly.  
  
"That's okay, actually I've told her.. sort off" he said.  
  
"And…?" Harry asked.  
  
"I didn't have enough courage to stay after that, so I just leave her there… stupid, I know!" he answered.  
  
"But then, I guess I knew the answer. Since that day, she's completely avoiding me. It's like I'm not exist!" he continued, then standing up, stood there for a while, then walked to the door leaving Harry alone.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He just stood there, watching Oliver back disappeared through the door. When he walked out the class he knew that the Weasley twins had been listening all the time.  
  
"You've been listening huh?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yup!" they answered, trying not to laugh.  
  
"When he got out, we hide behind the wall" Fred Weasley said.  
  
"He's not getting better isn't he?" George Weasley said to Harry.  
  
"Nope, I guess not" Harry answered.  
  
"It's a bit strange you know! I mean..he's.. Oliver Wood! Acting like that for a girl, who doesn't even care about him!" George continued.  
  
"Yeah… I know" Harry said.  
  
"I mean… he loves Quidditch! He's a Quidditch freak! And you can say things are very wrong when he didn't even bother to win or loose!" George said.  
  
"It's funny though… our beloved Captain, in love!" said Fred laughing.  
  
"Hey…that's suppose to be confidential! Shut your mouth!" Harry said.  
  
"Okay..okay..!" still holding back laughter.  
  
"Pathetic isn't it!"  
  
Suddenly Harry bursts into laughter. He just couldn't stand it. George and Fred joined him. Oliver Wood, who would've known?  
  
  
  
*Come on guys! Please reviews… I'm dying to know whether you like it or not!!  
  
Thanks for you who already reviewed….* 


	4. girl talk

IV  
  
  
  
Later that night on Ravenclaw's common room, three girls are circling next to the fireplace. They are Jessica Blamey, Sandy Lockhart (has a very charming uncle I believe [winky]), and Naire.  
  
"How's it going with you and Ethan?" asked Jessica to Naire.  
  
"Nothing" she answered flatly.  
  
"Nothin'! oh come on, girl..we're not blind! We can see clearly that you guys are all over each other!" cried Sandy.  
  
"Tuut…wrong! He's all over her!" Jessica said laughing.  
  
"There's nothing between us! Well, I can not say that he's not all over me" she said half laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah… I truly believe in you!" Sandy said.  
  
"No, really! We're just friends"  
  
"Besides, who would've believe that I'm involve with him?" she continued.  
  
"Well, I know someone who did" Sandy said smiling.  
  
"Who?" asked her.  
  
"That Gryffindor captain you've been hating since first grade!" Sandy said again.  
  
"Who? Oliver? No way!" she said disbelieved.  
  
"It's true, hon… just look at him! He's like a lost puppy! Although I don't mind to adopt him, undoubtly cute puppy he is!" Jessica said with a big smile.  
  
"He came to me once, asking about you" sandy said.  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes, and I swear I can see jealousy on his face!" Sandy said again.  
  
"And did you see him on today match?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Well, If you haven't notice, I'm on the broom trying to score some points, thank you!" she said.  
  
"Duh, and didn't you realize how easy it was!" Jessica said.  
  
"He's practically giving you the goal posts!" Sandy continued.  
  
"You guys are imagining things! I'm going to bed" She said walking to the bed chamber leaving the 2 girls giggling at her.  
  
Naire couldn't sleep. There's too much thoughts on her mind. She's been thinking what her friends have said. Is it true that Oliver was jealous? She remembered the conversation between them early this semester.  
  
"Is it true, I mean..about that Ethan guy?"… "Afraid you'll miss me, Wood?"… "Maybe I already have!"… "Maybe I already have!"…  
  
the words kept on filling her mind. Did he really meant what he said? The more she thinks about it, the more she get confused.  
  
She still remembers the first day they arrived at Hogwarts as first years. Back then everything was so simple. She really believed that when she met Oliver for the first time they will be friends. Eleven years old Oliver was so handsome, cute you can say. With short dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes. Dimple on his left cheek whenever he smiles, red pouty lips, everyone could mistake him for an angel. But her believes was wrong. He was obnoxious and annoying enough to make her hate him. Since then, not a single day was free from fighting.  
  
Still, she couldn't forget that she liked him before, even for only a minute. She's still hoping for them to be friends, but as the years passed by, she realize there's no way to fix that. He became more obnoxious, annoying, but yet… more handsome. Every Quidditch match Gryffindor had, she can hear all the girls were screaming his name. Deep down there in her heart, she wished to be one of the girls. She wished she didn't hate him so much to be able to say that she liked or likes him.  
  
After that conversation, she tried her best to avoid him. she's afraid of what will happen next. She has a very strong feeling that Oliver said that just to play with her. He did that all the time, but this time he didn't know how much it affected her. She's angry on him for doing that, for playing with her heart, not that he knew.  
  
"He didn't like me, he hates me!" she said to herself, and then closing her eyes, trying to sleep.  
  
At the very same time, in Gryffindor boys bed chamber, Oliver was still awake in his bed.  
  
"She didn't like me, she hates me!" he whispered closing his eyes. 


	5. halloween ball

V  
  
Tonight is the Halloween Ball. Refused to go, but being forced by the circumstances, Oliver finally asked someone to the ball. For the past few weeks, he's been refusing all the girls who had asked him. It's better for him to ask someone he knew, so he asked Angelina Johnson, his Quidditch team mate. She knew about his "problem" (from the twins, who obviously can not keep a secret), so she accepted him as a date fir the sake of friends (imagine them singing "that's what friends are for" hand in hand![lol]).  
  
He's been waiting for her in the common room. When she showed up, he look at her with surprise. All this times they have spent together, he never realize that she was very pretty. Of course all he can remember was her wearing her Quidditch robe.  
  
"You look...nice!" he said smilling.  
  
"Why, thank you captain! So do you" she said.  
  
He was wearing his deep scarlet robe, very similar to his Quidditch's one. There's no doubt that he is very handsome.  
  
"Come on, then... let's go!" he take her hand and put it his arm.  
  
"Ay yay, Captain!" she said with a big smile.  
  
They entered The Great Hall, which is already packed with students. He can see that Harry is sitting with Cho Chang (alas, dream come true!) and Ron with Hermione (Oh..this is too good to be true!) next to them. He wandered his eyes looking for someone. Then he met someone's eyes, brilliant green eyes that could not be someone else than Naire. They look at each other for a moment, and then she quickly turned her head away, blushing. He wondered, could that be? He can see that she's with Ethan.  
  
She never looked this beautiful, then again... he never notice how a girl dressed before. But, there's something about her that could make any guy melted right in her arms. She wears a green robe that brings the colour on her eyes. She French braided her hair, letting some strains loose on her forehead. Her perfect skin glows. She's not just beautiful, she's gorgeous!  
  
"Oliver, I know your sad. But at least we can try to have fun here, okay?" Angelina said carefully.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" he asked confused.  
  
"I mean, I know about you and... Naire" she said softly.  
  
"What!" he said furiously.  
  
"The Weasleys told me, but don't be angry at them! We would've guess it sooner or later, it's so obvious, Oliver!" she said again.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes, mmm... me and the guys" she said biting her lips.  
  
"That's great! Why don't you tell the whole world if that's not embarrassing enough!" he said angrily.  
  
"Calm down, Oliver! We're only trying to help you. You can trust us! We're your friends!" she said again whispering, hoping that he will lower his voice.  
  
"Sorry, it's just... that's so not me, you know! My whole life I never thought of nothing else than Quidditch! If I didn't knew better, I'll believe it if my parents told me that I was born wearing Quidditch robe!" he said trying to smile.  
  
"I know, but that's perfectly normal, even for you, Mr. Wood!" she said laughing.  
  
"Now, wipe your tears away, and let's dance!" she continued, grabbing his hand and drag him to the dance floor.  
  
"One more thing, I'm not crying!" he said smilling.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Tough Guy!" she started to dance.  
  
They did have fun dancing. But that only last for a while, when he noticed that Naire and Ethan were dancing next to them. He grew tense, and Angelina realized.  
  
"You wanna sit?" she asked.  
  
"No, let's keep on dancing" he said.  
  
"You don't mind with the song?" she asked again.  
  
Then he realized the band was playing slow dance tunes.  
  
"Err,..that's okay" he said awkwardly.  
  
"Okay then!" she said, trying to hold back laughter.  
  
They dance slowly, but he couldn't bare not to look at Naire. She's dancing very close to Ethan. She puts her hands on his neck, and he's holding her waist. Oliver kept on looking at her, imagining that he's the one who dance with her. Suddenly she look straight back at him. for a moment they look at each other. He could feel something tingling when she looked into his eyes. For once, there's no hatred in those beautiful eyes. Instead of hatred, there's a very loving feeling in her eyes. If he didn't know her better, he would probably think that she's falling in love with him. Could it be possible?  
  
Why is he looking at me like that? You're suppose to hate me. Oh my God! Why is he so handsome? It couldn't be love I sensed there, right? What am I thinking about? Stop staring at him right now, Naire!__ she tought.  
  
He couldn't stand it anymore. All he ever wanted was to reach her and hold her tight, but he knew there's no chance for him to do that. He slowly turn his head away, swore he never set eyes on her again.  
  
"I'm tired, Oliver! Wanna sit?" Angelina asked him after the song has finished.  
  
"Okay, I'm tired too" he answered.  
  
They sit on one of the tables surrounding the dance floor. He got drinks for himself and Angelina. After a while, he started to get bored. He asked for Angelina permission to go out to the garden, alone. She understand, and let him go.  
  
He walked out through one of the door, and go straight to the garden. He walk and walk until he reach the garden fountain. He thought there would be no one there, but he saw a dark siluet sitting on the fountain side. He walk closer and he saw her. Naire was sitting there, alone. She saw him.  
  
"Oliver!" she said surprised.  
  
"Naire" he was surprised also.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"What about you?" he said back to her.  
  
"I just, mmm... need fresh air! Do you mind? I'm pretty sure this is not your private garden!" she snapped.  
  
"No, I... I didn't mean that! You have the right to be here anytime. I'm sorry" he said gently.  
  
"You don't have to say sorry, I'll be going now!" she said standing up.  
  
"No!" he cried.  
  
"What?" she look at him, puzzled.  
  
"I mean...you don't have to go!" he said again.  
  
His face would probably very red right now. Thank God it's dark enough to hide it.  
  
"You could stay here....maybe we could..hmm...chat" he said shyly.  
  
"Me and...you? Having conversation? Are you sure, Wood?" she asked with a very puzzled face. Walking closer to him.  
  
He didn't say and do anything. He just stood there, completely silent.  
  
"Are you sick? Don't you remember? The last time we chatted, we ended up fighting!" she said, getting more closer to him than ever before.  
  
He could smell her sweet coconut shampoo scent on her hair. Her green eyes are glowing. He started to get sweaty palm.  
  
"I know... but I thought..." he said but cut out by her.  
  
"No..." she paused ... "Push that thought away!" she said couldn't be more clearly.  
  
"We'll never chat, not now, not tomorrow, not ever!" she said angrily.  
  
He was shocked. He couldn't be more sure than now. She really hates him, and there's no way to fix that.  
  
"Now, please excuse me... but I have a date who's been waiting for me!" she ran away from him.  
  
there's no sound coming out from his mouth. He couldn't say a word, and just watch her ran to the Great Hall. Questions popped inside him. why? why she hates him that much? Couldn't she forgive everything that he has done? What exactly he has done? All the questions just come to one conclusion , the girl hates him so badly.  
  
But he didn't know. While she was running to the Great Hall, tears falling down from her beautiful eyes. But nobody would've notice, for she already wiped it clear before anyone could see it.  
  
Please reviews.. no flames, if you don't like it, do not read it... 


	6. Happy Christmas!!!

VI  
  
Time passes by, it's Christmas eve. Oliver decided not to go home. He wants to spend his last Christmas at Hogwarts with his friends. Harry, as usual, stays at Hogwarts. He knew about Harry's muggle family, he understand. The Weasleys are all staying, and two Gryffindor 2^nd year are also staying.  
  
He hasn't come out (from the common room) since morning, except for breakfast and lunch. As for Christmas eve's dinner, he asked George and Fred to bring his dinner to the common room. He has no ideas of how many Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's, and Slytherin's staying for this Christmas.  
  
He sits on his favourite chair next to the fireplace, because it's a very cold night, and the fireplace is like the best place to warm your self. Christmas, although it's his favourite holiday, he never manage to like the weather. He always loves summer, mostly because it's a very good time to play Quidditch. Not far from him, he saw Harry and Ron, playing wizard's chess. Ron kept on winning. Harry seemed a little bit upset, but he didn't show it to Ron. The Weasley twins are sitting on the sofa, wrapping some gifts. There's no sight of the 2^nd year, maybe asleep.  
  
"Hey, Oliver! Any news?" shouted George.  
  
"Huh?" he asked.  
  
"You know... Naire!" said Fred.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about that, you know" he answered.  
  
"Okay... but it's good for you to get over her. You have Angelina now!" Fred said again.  
  
"Yeah.." he said again, smilling.  
  
After the Halloween Ball, he and Angelina are quite an item now. Angelina is very nice to him, even though she knows about Naire. She said that she'll help him to forget Naire. He had to admit that she did a great job comforting him. every time she's around, he can try not to think about Naire. Angelina is very funny. She likes to make jokes in front of him, not afraid she might look ugly. He can talk about Quidditch with her, because they shared the same interest. He wishes that Angelina stayed too, but she wants to have Christmas with her family. It's hard for him not to think about Naire when Angelina is not around. Now that's she's away, the thoughts about Naire came up to his mind again.  
  
"Hey guys, I think I'm going to bed now!" he said standing up from his chair.  
  
"Are you sure? The night is young!" said George cheerfully.  
  
"It's Christmas eve!" shouted Harry that had finished the chess game with Ron.  
  
"I'm tired, sorry" he said again.  
  
"How could you be tired? You've done nothing since morning!" said Ron.  
  
"You're not fun anymore Mr. Wood! Who are you? Where's our Captain, you... alien!" George screamed throwing a pillow cushion to him.  
  
"Hey!..wait!" he screamed. But there's nothing he could do.  
  
In a minute the common room had change into a battle field of pillows. They're all laughing so hard. Oliver couldn't remember when was the last time he laughs this hard. They play for an hour, until they're too tired to move. They all went to bed chamber and sleep.  
  
The morning after Oliver wakes up finding there's no one in the bed chamber. He go down to the common room and find his friends unwrapping their gifts under the Christmas tree. He go straight to his gifts. One, two, three...seven gifts for him. he open the first one, it's from his mother. It's his all time favourite chicken cream pie. The second one is from his father, it's a set of Quidditch Encyclopaedia. The next four are from his brother, Harry, George and Fred, Angelina (gave him a silver Chudley Canon's pin), and.... Wait? Who is it from? There's no card in the last package. He wondered, who could possibly give an anonymous Christmas gift. He opened it and found a nicely knitted dark blue sweater. It has a green and yellow pattern across the chest. He tried it on, and it fitted him well. The sweater has a very light jasmine flower smell, he liked it. He looked around hoping someone will claim the gifts, but no response.  
  
"Come on, Wood! Everbody's waiting for us for breakfast!" Harry said patting his shoulder.  
  
"Oh..okay!" he said.  
  
They all came down to the Great Hall. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Prof. Flitwick are sitting in the same table. The table that students uses. Already sitting with them are three Ravenclaw's, two Hufflepuff's, and there's no sight of Slytherin's.  
  
"Sit down, please! Sit here with us!" McGonagall said delightful.  
  
"Happy Christmas to all of you!" said Dumbledore cheerfully.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Cheered Prof. Flitwick.  
  
They all take a sit. Oliver sits next to George. The breakfast has started when suddenly a girl came running. To Oliver surprise, the girl is Naire.  
  
"I'm sorry proffesor, I..." she said almost choking.  
  
"Now now, you can save your excuses Ms. Mutsuki, whatever it is! You better sit there in front of Mr. Wood so we can continue our pleasant breakfast! Happy Christmas to you" Dumbledore said pointing to the empty space in front of Oliver.  
  
"Thank you, proffesor!" she said smiling.  
  
Oliver was surprised to see her here. He never thought that Naire is staying also. His eyes followed her walking to the empty space in front of him. She glanced at him and looks surprised too. She sits and starts eating her breakfast. He looks at her once in a while. She's still very beautiful. It's been a long time since the last time they were this close.  
  
After breakfast, they all come back to their own activities. Lots of them went outside to play snowballs.  
  
"Oliver, come on!" Harry shouted.  
  
Wait, I'll join you in a minute!" he said.  
  
He just saw Naire walking with her Ravenclaw's friend towards their common room. He wants to talk to her.  
  
"Naire, wait!" he ran to her.  
  
She turn her back to see who's calling her. She saw him and then she glanced at her friend.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Oliver" said Naire's friend.  
  
"Umm.. merry Christmas..." he paused. He didn't know her name.  
  
"Blamey, Jessica Blamey" she said smilling.  
  
"Blame me?" he said confused.  
  
"Blamey.. not blame-me" Naire said to him.  
  
"Oh, okay... sorry" he said.  
  
"That's okay! I better get going, see you in common room Naire!" she continued, smiling at him and Naire.  
  
"So..?" she asked after Jessica disappeared.  
  
"Well, umm.. Merry Christmas" he said.  
  
"Is that all? Merry Christmas to you too, then!" she said walking away.  
  
"No, wait!" he grab her wrist.  
  
"Hey!" she shouted.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" he said letting go her arm.  
  
"That's okay" she smiled vaguely.  
  
"So, wanna play snowballs?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Umm.. I guess not. Jessica's waiting for me in the common room" she answered.  
  
"You can call her! We'll have fun!" he said again.  
  
"No, thanks! I'm tired" she refused again.  
  
"Okay then... bye" he said weakly.  
  
"Bye... have fun!" she said slowly.  
  
She was about to leave when he suddenly touches her arm, gently. She shiveres a little.  
  
"Good luck with Ethan, he's a nice guy" he said.  
  
"Umm..yeah! good luck with you too... I mean with Angelina" she said.  
  
"Yeah.." he said again.  
  
They were silent for a moment.  
  
"Gotta go now.." she said breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah, bye" he said.  
  
"Nice sweater by the way! It suits you" she said again, smiling.  
  
Suddenly the air breeze through them bringing a lovely scent to his sense. He looks at her and asked.  
  
"Are you wearing perfume?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, why'd you ask?" she answered.  
  
"Is it,... jasmine?" he asked again nervously, half hoping.  
  
"Yes" she answered.  
  
Reviews...reviews...please reviews..... 


	7. Snape's Detention!!

VII  
  
It's the beginning of January, and the classes have started again. Naire woke up this morning not felling very well. She was a little bit sick before madam Pomfrey gave her the cure yesterday. The bell rang, and she quickly finishes her breakfast. She picks up her book from the table, and walk out from the Great Hall. Ravenclaw's first lesson for today is potion with Gryffindor. She'd rather sleep the whole day than going to Snape's class, but she has no choice. And to know that Oliver is going to be there too didn't make her feel better.  
  
She entered the class, she looked around. Snape's not there yet, thank God. She takes a sit next to Jessica and Sandy. She saw Oliver sitting on the table next to her, looking straight at the board. He looked happy, she thought. Maybe because he's with Angelina now. And she's with Ethan.  
  
Suddenly the door opens with a loud bang. Snape has arrives.  
  
"Today we will start with new potion. It's very dangerous, and I don't want any of you to screw it! Not in my class..." he said with a deep grunted voice.  
  
"Prepare your ingredients, it's on my table. read the ingredients on the board" he ordered.  
  
"But, proffesor... it's the.." said a Gryffindor girl.  
  
"Death Potions, I know!" he said.  
  
Some of them gasped on his words.  
  
"But do not worry... it won't bring death, but life! It was named after it's inventor, Roger Death. Not a pleasant name, I know. But you'll find it very useful" he glanced at each one of them.  
  
"It'll save you even if you're on the verge of dying" he whispered in a very mean voice.  
  
There's no sound from any of them. They never thought that Snape would ever teach them that kind of potion.  
  
"Now, start working!" he shouted.  
  
Everyone work in silence. Naire's working with Jessica and Sandy in the same table. Snape went out for a while. As she brewing the ingredients in the cauldron, suddenly a loud bang came from the table next to her. she turns to look, but a big splatter of purples slime landed on top of her head, and covering her face.  
  
"What the..!?" she screamed touching her hair, and trying to wiped the purple slime.  
  
When she's finally able to take a look, she saw Oliver cracking up. He was covered in slime also, a lot more than she was. All the Gryffindors are laughing, although some of them are also covered with slime. The Ravenclaw's didn't get much as the Gryffindor's because they we're sitting on the other side.  
  
"Good job, Wood!" shouted an Gryffindor boy still laughing.  
  
Anger came to her. It's not enough for him to make her life miserable, and now she was covered with slime because of him. She doesn't why she was so angry, but it all just came and take over her.  
  
"You..bloddy stupid! What have you done?" she shouted at him.  
  
"Hey, it's an accident!" he shouted back.  
  
"Well, it won't happen if you're not so bloddy stupid!" she screamed.  
  
The shouting and screaming continues, just like the old days. Their wands are on the air. It was like going back to memory lane when all they do was fighting. They haven't done it for ages. Then suddenly a big voice came in to the atmosphere.  
  
"SILENT" Snape is back.  
  
"Why is my class covered with this slime! And why are you two fighting like that!" his black beetle eyes was full of anger when he take a full look at both of them.  
  
"You see, proffesor..." they both talk at the same time.  
  
"Save your word!" he shouted.  
  
"But, professor..." she said again trying to explain.  
  
"SILENT! I don't want to hear any excuses! 30 points from Gryffindor and 30 points from Ravenclaw!"  
  
"I believe this is your work, Mr. Wood... you always amazed me with this kind of stupidity!" he said sharply.  
  
"But, I never.." Oliver tries to defence himself.  
  
"Not another word! I'll be waiting for you in detention, Mr. Wood!"  
  
Naire put a little smile on the edge of her mouth.  
  
"And for you, Ms. Mutsuki, do not over joy! You're not getting away with this!" he turned to Naire.  
  
"But, I didn't do anything!" she said quickly so Snape won't be able to cut it.  
  
"You both will have detention, together!" ignoring her words.  
  
"With him?"_ "With her?" they both shouted at the same time.  
  
"YES! I'll be waiting for BOTH of you here after school! Now, you better get this class clean. I don't want to see any single purple dot in here!" he said to them.  
  
The bell rings. Snape ended up the class, but made Naire and Oliver stay for some heavy cleaning job. They cleaned the room silently, and when it finished (after a very long hour) they quickly went to their own directions.  
  
The rest of the days seemed like hell for her. Snape did a great job on making her mood on the downside. Not only she has to deal with the death potion's rotten smell on her hair, but detention with Oliver Wood? That's just too much for her. The only thing that could make her a little bit happy was Ethan.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Yeah.." she answered smiling.  
  
She's on her way to the dungeon, to meet Snape and Oliver. Ethan's walking with her.  
  
"That's not really fair of him, I mean... it's Wood who messed things up!" he said.  
  
"Yes, it was... but I was the one who started the fight! If I just could hold back my emotions, maybe I won't be having detention" she said.  
  
"Actually I was hoping we can get together after school, but..." he said softly, after they reached the dungeon front door.  
  
"We can do that tomorrow, well... at least until I know what's the detention is!" she smiled at him, running down her palm under Ethan's thick blonde hair.  
  
"Well, it'll be worth waiting" he smiled leaning forward and kiss her gently on the lips.  
  
"What's that for?" she asked with a big grin after the kiss.  
  
"For making me so happy" He smiled.  
  
"I believe Snape's waiting for us, Naire!" came a voice suddenly. It's Oliver.  
  
She didn't realize that he was there. Has he been there long? Long enough to see them kissing? hey, I don't care if he saw it, she thought. He must have done it with Angelina. With Angelina, somehow that word annoys her.  
  
"Okay then, bye. See you tomorrow Naire" Ethan said waving his hand.  
  
"Ready?" Oliver asked nervously.  
  
She just look at him and didn't answer as she push the dungeon's door. Snape was already there.  
  
"Hah, finally!" he said.  
  
"Yes, proffesor" they both said.  
  
"Now, about your detention..." he continued, thinking what would he do with them.  
  
"Since you two get along VERY well, I guess I have to make you work together!" he said with a very big satisfied smile.  
  
"Follow me!" he ordered.  
  
They follow him to the cabinet on one side of the dungeon. He take some of ingredients from it shelf. He puts it on the table, besides the stony stove with cauldron on top of it.  
  
"Now, here's what you have to do!" he faced them.  
  
"The Death Potion I've taught you earlier, as a matter of fact.. is not complete yet!" he continued.  
  
"That explain" Oliver said under his breath.  
  
Snape didn't hear him, but Naire did. She gave him a little smile.  
  
"there's more to add, and that's what I want you to do. The potion has to be brewed for two weeks non-stop, adding each ingredients every day one by one. So, if you smart enough to count, there'll be 14 different ingredients" he explained.  
  
"But proffesor, why do you want us to make the potion? Is someone dying?" Naire asked.  
  
"Nobody's dying, but it could be useful. Madam Pomfrey could make a good use of it. As you all already know, we have our very famous Mr. Potter that seems always in danger, not that I care of" he explained again.  
  
"I see... but if it's so important, why do you want us to do it? I mean... we could mess things up" She asked again.  
  
"If you want Mr. Potter and his friends survives, I believe you do not want to mess up Ms. Mutsuki" he said almost like a threat.  
  
"Ookay..." she said almost in whispered.  
  
"Now I must warn you! Not all of the ingredients are easy to find, for examples this Baygon roots, which we only have one left" he said holding a short green and brownish plant's root on his hand.  
  
"What about it sir?" Oliver asked.  
  
"The nearest place you'll find it is in the dark forest, and I'm sure you do not want to go there" he answered.  
  
They didn't say a word, trying to capture every single words that coming out from Snape's mouth. As much as they hate detention, they wouldn't want to risk their friends' life, and their own life! Surely going to the forbidden forest is not the best way to stay alive. As Snape finished all the explanation and the things should be done, Naire was ready to go.  
  
"Your detention will start tomorrow. I will be expecting you here every day at 8, not more! I won't be with you all the time, so I'm trusting you not to do anything beyond your control" he said looking at them carefully as if they will do something bad.  
  
"Yes professor" they nodded.  
  
"Now go, I'm tired looking at your faces! GO!!" he shouted at them.  
  
reviews.... 


	8. The Kiss

VIII  
  
The next day at 8 pm sharp, Naire's already in the dungeon. She take a look at the wodden door, but there's no signs of Oliver or Snape coming. The night's so silent and dark. Dungeon probably is the last place she wants to be at, especially at a night like this. It's nearly freezing although winter has passed. She take another look at the door, hoping someone would come soon. Then suddenly she hears two soft knocks on the door. It must be Oliver, Snape would never knock on his own dungeon.  
  
"Come in" she said.  
  
The door opens, and she can see Oliver's dark brown hair, although it's almost black in the dark. Oliver is here, she never thought she would be this glad.  
  
"Umm... so you're here. Have you been waiting long?" he asked.  
  
"Not really, Snape's not here yet" she answered.  
  
"I'm sorry, but McGonagall caught me on my way here. She wanted to talk about the team" he explained.  
  
"That's okay, it's not like you're late for an hour. It's only 5 past 8" she said smiling.  
  
"Thanks" he smiled back at her.  
  
He looks very nice when he smiled, very nice.... No wait! What am I thinking? Ethan has a very nice smile too! But, not as nice.. and surely not as handsome...  
  
"Naire, still there?" suddenly his voice came up to his sense again.  
  
"What? I'm sorry... I didn't hear you" she said trying to calm down.  
  
"I'm just asking, do you think Snape will ever come?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe. Aren't we suppose to do something?" she said worried.  
  
"Do you think he's fine with it if we start without him?" he asked again  
  
"Maybe, I don't know. But I do not want to add a single day in detention. I think we should do it, he did say that he won't be with us all the time. We might as well start without him" she suggested.  
  
"Are you sure? We can set our self in another detention you know" he asked again, still unsure.  
  
"I'll take the risk. So lets start!" she said walking to the cabinet and preparing some of the ingredients.  
  
"Okay, if you say so" he said following her.  
  
He helped her preparing the things they need for brewing the potion.  
  
"Lets see... first to be add in the boiling water is the Snuckel's eye" she said reading the note that Snape gave them.  
  
"Hmm, and what exactly is Snuckel?" he asked holding a black slime ball in his hand.  
  
"Don't know, but I bet it's as ugly as Marcus flint!" she said laughing.  
  
Marcus Flint was the captain of Slytherin Qudditch team till last year. He was a very strong and brutal, and not forget to mention, very ugly player. They at least have been knocked down once by him at the game in their history at Hogwarts. The thought of him brings laughter to them.  
  
"So, what next?" he asked peering through her shoulder to get a good read at the note.  
  
"Ah..umm...that's it" she answered nervously.  
  
Why does he have to be this close? She can smell the soft musky scent on him, very manly. She inhale to it. She can feel his warm breathe on her shoulder, breezing a fresh mint scent, every time he spoke.  
  
"It says here that we must stir it for two hours till it reach a greenish colour, then leave it for 20-24 hours until the next ingredient came. Umm.. that should be easy, right?" he said reading the note out, still behind her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah... I'll do it" she grabbed a big spatula, give the note to him, and quickly letting her self far enough from him.  
  
"If you tired, just give it to me" he said smiling.  
  
"Okay, don't worry" she said.  
  
For the past two hours they've been changing on stirring the potion. When finally it reached it's greenish colour, they prepare their self to go back to the common room.  
  
"Bye, see you tomorrow" she waved at him on her way out.  
  
"Okay, bye" he waved back.  
  
Well, not bad for first day. He's not as annoying as I expected. Actually, he's not annoying at all!  
  
The next nights at the same time, they're there again adding more ingredient one by one to the potion. It has change colour several times, from green to grey, then to red, etc. Snape was there sometimes, but not as often as they expected. Almost all the time, they were left, alone. Without them wanting it, they grew closer each day. They finally got something better to do than fighting. She enjoyed her time with him, and maybe he is also.  
  
Everyday after the detention, Ethan's always there. He waited for her to finished and then walk with her back to common room. Maybe he's a little bit worry about her being alone with Oliver every night. Maybe he's jealous, but she's fine with it. She knew that Ethan did that only because he cares for her, a lot. She can see that sometimes Angelina was there too. Oliver seems very happy if Angelina's there.  
  
Although sometime it hurts, she's happy for Oliver and Angelina. She can deal with them being friends. It's fine, there's nothing wrong with it. Besides, she had Ethan to take care of her. It's not like they'll be together if there's no Ethan and Angelina, right?  
  
On the 10^th day, they're in the dungeon again. The dungeon is unfriendly as ever. It's cold and dreary because of the rain. Snape's not there, so they're working alone again. She regretted it for wearing just a shirt and not bringing any sweater or jacket, and now she's very cold. She hugged herself while watching Oliver stirs the potion, which is dirty pink right at this moment. He wears his dark blue sweater, the one that she gave secretly to him.  
  
"Hey, are you okay? You seems a little bit cold there" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah... it's cold here, but I'm fine" she smiled.  
  
"No you're not. Here, put this on" he said walking to her, took his sweater off, and hand it to her. He wears a blue shirt under it.  
  
"That's alright, I'm fine, really! You must be cold also" she refused.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about me. I've been wearing this for hours. I'm warm enough now, unlike you. Come on, wear it! You're very cold right now, you could turn into a snowman anytime!" he insist, still handing the sweater to her.  
  
"Oh all right! I'll wear it" she takes the sweater from his hand and slid it over her head.  
  
"That a girl" he smiled.  
  
"Thanks, I'm feeling warm now" she smiled gratefully.  
  
The sweater brings his warmth to her body. It feels good wearing it. She wonders all the time. Did he ever notice that she's the one who gave the sweater? She hopes he doesn't realized it, it'll be embarrassing.  
  
"Hey, do you think we've put enough kirshee leaves in here?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe. The note says that its colour should be bright pink" she said looking at the dirty pink fluid.  
  
"Maybe we should add some more, I'll get it" he said walking to the cabinet. It was on the top of the cabinet. He put the steps in front of it.  
  
"Let me do it. I'm not strong enough to hold the steps while you're on it. It's better if I do it, and you hold the steps" she suggested.  
  
"Okay, be careful" he agreed holding the steps.  
  
She climbs up one by one. When she reached the top, she searches for the kirshee leaves. When she found it, she starts to climb down again carefully. But suddenly she hears a loud crack sound when she's on the second steps from above. Without warning, the steps break and send her flying down to the floor. She screamed and didn't realize a thing until she landed on the floor. It's odd because she feels no pain, and then she realize. She was on top of Oliver, who seems to catch her right before she reach the floor.  
  
They're holding each other, as if they will fall again. She looked straight at his deep beautiful dark brown eyes. They stares at each other and kept silent. She can feel her and his breath started to get heavy. Her lips opened a little, and she wants to kiss him badly. His gazed softened, and his lips opened a little also. She leaned closer, shut her eyes and kiss him. She knew it is wrong, but something so wrong couldn't be this good. First he was shocked by this sudden move of her, but then he kissed back. They kiss softly and gently. She can feel his soft lips on hers. He runs his fingers through her hair. It's a sensation she never felt with Ethan. With Ethan everything is so different. He never kissed her like the way Oliver did. Then suddenly she realizes, how could she do this to Ethan? She pulls her lips from Oliver, ended up the kiss.  
  
"Oh no....no!" she said trying to stand up.  
  
"Naire?" he asked confused.  
  
"I can't... not with you, no" she started to cry.  
  
A part of her still wants to kiss him, be with him, and feel his touch. But, she knows, Ethan doesn't deserve to be treated this way, even if he would never know, never. And Angelina, she knows how much Angelina loves Oliver. They're not friends, but she knows that she doesn't want to hurt Angelina, nor did Oliver. Still crying she gathers her things, and start running to the door, when his hand stopped her.  
  
"Listen, Naire..." he said.  
  
"No Oliver, no....let me go!" trying to let herself go.  
  
"I'm sorry, I .." he continued still holding her hand.  
  
"No Oliver, It's my fault. I should've never kissed you. It's so wrong, very wrong!" she screamed.  
  
"How can it be wrong? We enjoyed it, and I kissed you back. There's nothing wrong about a kiss!" he said.  
  
"It's very wrong, Oliver. What's right is when you kiss Angelina, and I kiss Ethan! But you and me are very wrong! Do you want to hurt Angelina?" she asked him with tears falling down from her eyes.  
  
He didn't say a word. Guilt appears on his face. He let go Naire's wrist.  
  
"I figure that... and you know what? I don't want to hurt Ethan, he loves me!" she said.  
  
"But,.. do you love him?" he asked.  
  
"I..." she didn't continue her words.  
  
To be honest, she never knew exactly about how she feels about Ethan. When she thinks about it, she's with Ethan because she wanted to forget about Oliver. She looks at him, and sees his beautiful face. She realized, it's him who she loves. She's been trying so hard to deny it, but after the kiss she knew she couldn't deny it again. She loves Oliver Wood.  
  
"I have to go" she whispered in her voice, didn't answer his question.  
  
This time he didn't hold her back. He just watches her disappeared behind the door.  
  
She ran as fast as she could to Ravenclaw's common room. When she reached it, she gave the password, and quickly run to her bed. She could see Jessica and Sandy on their bed, sleeping. She cries quietly on her pillow, didn't want to wake her friends up.  
  
"Naire, is it you?" suddenly a voice came. Jessica is awake.  
  
"I'm okay Jess, just go back to sleep" she said trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"No, you're not okay! Is there something wrong? Did Oliver do something to you?" Jessica asked again, worried. She walks to Naire's bed and sits next to her.  
  
"it's just... oh, Jess! My life is such a mess!" she cries again to Jessica's shoulder.  
  
"Sshh... it's okay, you can tell me" Jessica said trying to calm her down.  
  
"We kissed" she finally said.  
  
"What? He kissed you?" Jessica asked surprised.  
  
"No, I kissed him, and he kissed me back"  
  
"But, how?"  
  
"I don't know, it just happened...it was an accident, I fell and he caught me. And I kissed him" she explained.  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
"No, I'm fine... what hurts now is my heart"  
  
"Tell me, I'm confused here"  
  
"Now I know Jess, I love him! I love Oliver Wood!"  
  
"And he kissed you back... so, I guess he loves you too"  
  
"I don't think so, when I mentioned Angelina, he didn't say a word. I was actually hopping he will say that he loves me, that he didn't love Angelina. But he just stood there, silent"  
  
"What about Ethan?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Ethan, oh God... he's so nice! I can't hurt him, I don't want to hurt him!"  
  
"But Naire, it's better for you and him if you just tell the truth. It'll hurt more if he find out on his own"  
  
"No, he'll never know. And I'll make sure of it!"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"It's better this way, I'm with Ethan, and he's with Angelina!"  
  
"Are you really willing to sacrifice your feeling? Your heart?"  
  
"Is it matter? I sacrifice mine if it will make three people happy" she smiled weakly.  
  
please reviews....... 


	9. he's getting on with his life?!

IX  
  
Oliver is on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The past hour is like a dream for him. Did she really kiss him? Or is it he the one who kissed her? No, she kissed him, and he kissed her back. All his life he's been wondering how would it feel to kiss her. Now he knew, and it feels so great. Her warm lips on his although the air was very cold, her soft black hair on his fingers. He can still feel it. He never thought that she's the one who kissed him first. He always thought, maybe someday he couldn't stand it anymore and then he decided to kiss her. But no, she's the one who kissed him first. Is it because she loves him? He knew that she's the one who gave him the sweater, he just knew. That day on Christmas day, he can smell the same scent on her that he smelled before on the sweater. Could it be possible?  
  
But she ran away. She cried after the kiss. She didn't want the kiss to happen. It's very obvious on her face that she regretted it. She kept saying that it was very wrong. How she would never want to hurt Ethan and how he should never hurt Angelina. He actually understood. The last thing he would want to do is hurt Angelina, although she already know about his love to Naire. But she's been there every time he needed help.  
  
He flipped over and over again in his bed. He couldn't sleep at all. He wanted to talk about it with someone, but who? He realized that he didn't have a close friend to share this kind of things. All this years he always sees Quidditch as his best friend, and he never bother to search for a real best friend. Fred and George? They won't take it seriously. Harry? He's too young, he wouldn't understand. Oh, wait... Hermione! She's smart, she's more mature than her age, and most importantly, she's a girl. She would never laugh at him, and she'll give him advices.  
  
The thought of it, makes him glad. He closes his eyes, and trying to get some sleep. He will find Hermione tomorrow and go talk with her. Everything will be fine.  
  
The next morning he woke up with a stiffed neck. He must have been sleeping in a wrong position. He ignored it and get ready for breakfast. After a quick shower, he put on his uniform, and run to the Great Hall, hoping to find Hermione.  
  
When he arrives at the Great Hall, he can see her sitting with Harry and Ron. He walk towards them and take a sit next to her.  
  
"Hermione, I need to talk to you. In private!" he whispered to her ear.  
  
"What? What do you want to talk about?" she jumped in surprise.  
  
"I can't say it here, to many people. Let's go some where else" he said again.  
  
"Ookay... but the first bell will ring at any second!" she said.  
  
"Can you just skip the first period?" he begged her.  
  
"NO WAY!" she shouted loud enough to make half of the Great Hall look at them.  
  
"Sshhh... lower your voice!" he ordered.  
  
"Ooh.. I'm sorry" she giggles.  
  
"Okay, I understand that you don't want to skip any classes. Why don't after lunch? We can finish our lunch quickly, and then talk" he said.  
  
"Is it very important? You seem very odd today. Is it have to do with Angelina?" she asked.  
  
"Umm... yes and no. I'll tell you later okay?" he answered.  
  
"Okay" she said.  
  
"Olly!" Angelina shouted from the end of the table.  
  
"Remember okay, after lunch" he said to Hermione again before he goes to Angelina.  
  
"I said okay, now go!" she pushed him away.  
  
He walks towards Angelina and sit next to her. She's sitting with Alicia spinett, Katie Bell, Fred, and George, and the twin best friend, Lee Jordan.  
  
"Hey, morning" he smiled at her.  
  
"You don't seem very fresh today. Are you sick?" she asked worried.  
  
She puts her slender hand gently on his forehead to feel his temperature. He smiled again. This is Angelina, always worried about him. There's no way he could ever hurt her, never.  
  
"Well, your temperature is quite normal. Is there something wrong? You seem pretty preoccupied" she asked again.  
  
"I'm fine, Ange. Don't worry. I just didn't get much sleep last night. You know... because of the detention" he said.  
  
"Oh, what did Snape do?" she asked.  
  
"Well, just being him self I guess" he answered.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't go there last night. I was very sleepy, so I went straight to bed after dinner" she explained.  
  
"That's okay. Only 4 more nights, and I'm free" he smiled.  
  
"I'll be waiting then" she smiled back.  
  
"Okay you two, stop the mushy thing! We're sick of it!" Fred's voice breaks the private between them.  
  
"Leave them alone, Fred! I like watching them. It's very sweet" Alicia said smiling to them.  
  
"Oooh... our sweet captain! Hey, ouch! Stop it" George screamed. Oliver punched him on his arm.  
  
"You deserved it George" Katie said joining the conversation.  
  
"Ouch, that hurts! I wish you would do the same thing to me Katie. My temple is quite hot now!" George said putting a silly smile on his face, touching his forehead.  
  
"Oh please..." Katie said waving his hand.  
  
"Hey guys, stop mocking us!" Angelina said.  
  
"You know we love you, Ange. But our captain here is stupid enough not to realize!" Fred said smiling.  
  
"Hey!" Oliver said.  
  
"I don't need to know. He shows it already" Angelina said smiling to Oliver.  
  
"Thank you" Oliver said giving her a quick kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Aaahh... so sweet!" they all said in unison.  
  
Next to the Gryffindor's table is the Ravenclaw's table. Naire is sitting there with Jessica and Sandy. She saw everything that happened on the Gryffindor's table. She could feel pain on her chest. It hurts a lot seeing Oliver and Angelina like that after she realized that she loves him. It seems that he forgot everything about last night. He's acting like nothing happened before between them. Now he's sitting there, smiling to Angelina.  
  
"Are you okay Naire?" Jessica asked her.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine" she answered.  
  
"He's not good enough for you, you know!" Sandy said.  
  
She had told Sandy this morning about what happen last night.  
  
"Sandy!" Jessica shouted.  
  
"What? It's true... Ethan is way much better than him! Just look at him. He's there laughing with his friends like nothing happened" Sandy said again.  
  
"It's not about that! It's about our friend who's in love with him. You don't go saying to her that this guy is not enough for him!" Jessica said.  
  
"You guys, stop it. I really don't want to talk about it" Naire said.  
  
"Okay, sorry if I said something that hurts you" sandy apologies to her.  
  
"Me too" Jessica said.  
  
"That's okay. I just need to get my mind off him at this moment. I completely understand if he's like that. He must have felt very guilty to Angelina, like I did to Ethan" Naire explained.  
  
"You're not going to tell Ethan right?" Jessica asked her pointing her finger to Ethan who's walking towards them.  
  
"Naire, where are you last night?" asked Ethan.  
  
"Hi Ethan, I miss you too" she smiled at him.  
  
"I went to the dungeon, but I found only Wood standing there stirring the potion like some stupid person" he said.  
  
"You mean..he's still there when you got there?" she asked surprised.  
  
She never thought that he continued their work after she left. That's very nice of him, to do that, because if he left just like her, Snape would probably be very angry. and the potion wouldn't come out right. She felt guilty leaving him to work alone like that.  
  
"Why, yes. And I thought you were there also, but I was wrong. He told me that you don't feel very well last night, so you decided to take a rest. Are you okay? He asked.  
  
"Umm... I'm fine, don't worry" she answered.  
  
"Are you sure? I can get you something. Maybe we should go to madam Pomfrey, she'll know what to do!" he keep on talking.  
  
"Ethan! Listen to me, I'm fine. Really!" she said holding his head.  
  
"Okay... but I'm still worried you know!" he said again.  
  
"You'll be the first person to know if I'm dying, satisfied?" she smiled.  
  
"Do Not Mocked me Naire. You know I'm like that because I love you" he said.  
  
"I know, but that's what I like about you. You're a very caring person, Ethan. And I'm lucky enough to have you here by my side" she kiss him on his cheek gently.  
  
Okay, there's no way I could hurt him. He's too nice, and he loves me. My feeling it's not important, his is more important. I can't go breaking people's heart, not Ethan's. He'll be crushed if I told him that I don't love him and I love someone else. I like him, and maybe someday I will love him. _she thought.  
  
Not far from them, Oliver put his face away from that sight. He doesn't want to see her with Ethan. He doesn't want to think about her again. Just finish the detention, and he's off to go. Only four more days. He can handle it. The first bell rings, he finished his breakfast then go to the first class.  
  
After having a quick lunch he searches for Hermione. When he found her, he draws her outside. He makes sure there's no one there.  
  
"Okay Oliver, what is it you want to talk about?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Well, actually I don't know how to say this" he said.  
  
"What? Please Oliver, we could be late for the next class!" she said.  
  
"Okay... of course you knew about Naire, right? I mean, Harry must have told you" he assumed.  
  
"Umm... yes" she answered.  
  
"And you know about our detention, right?" he assumed again.  
  
"Yes... and this leads to.." she paused.  
  
"We kissed last night" he finally said.  
  
"WHAT?" she screamed.  
  
"It's not a big deal!" he said.  
  
"Not a big deal? How can you say that? You kissed a girl who's not your girlfriend!" she shouted.  
  
"Lower your voice, I don't want anybody to hear!" he said.  
  
"She kissed me first. And of course at first I was shocked. But, you knew Hermione... I always love her. So when she kissed me, I kissed back" he explained.  
  
"But, I thought it's over! I mean, you're with Angelina now!" she asked.  
  
"No, it's not over, and Angelina knew. She's the one who helped me to forget about Naire. That's why I'm with her" he said.  
  
"I can't believe you're this mean Oliver! Playing with someone's heart" she shakes her head.  
  
"I'm really sorry, that's why I need your advice!"  
  
"What can I do? You seemed already decided it yourself" she asked.  
  
"No, I'm still confused! That kiss could mean anything. Maybe it's just a brief passion, or love. It could be anything!" he said.  
  
"All I can say is, just listen to your heart. But, please try not to get anyone hurts. I like Angelina, she's a very kind girl" she said.  
  
"I know, and now I know what to do!" he said.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I don't want to hurt Angelina, too. That's the last thing I would do. She's been there all the time, and I know...Naire is with Ethan" he said.  
  
"And?" she asked again.  
  
"So, I will try to forget the kiss, and get on with my life.... With Angelina" he said.  
  
please reviews..... 


	10. The Dark Forest

X  
  
  
  
The next three days were like hell for Oliver. She didn't speak to him, not a single word. He didn't have the courage to talk to her also. So, besides Snape voice (which is rare), the dungeon is a very serene place.  
  
He is very glad when they reach the 14th day. It is the last day of their detention. She seems glad also. They waited for Snape to come, because they thought it is the last day, and he'll be there to assist them. After a few minutes, they hear a knock on the door. Then come a very tiny head from it.  
  
"Umm.. professor Snape told me to give this message to you" the little boy, appears to be 1st class, said.  
  
"What message?" Naire asked him.  
  
"Well, he said that…" he stopped when a loud voice came from one of the windows.  
  
"Ignore that, continue" she said.  
  
"Oh..Okay. he said that you'll be working without him again tonight. He has lots to do, so he won't be here" he continued, trembling.  
  
"What?" she screamed followed by another growling voice from the window.  
  
"I.. I …don't know! I'm here just to give you the message!" he jumped from where he's standing.  
  
"Can I go now? I'm scared… this place is very creepy at night" he begged them.  
  
"Sure, you can go now! Thanks" Oliver said to him.  
  
"Thank you Oliver, I'm a big fan of you!" he said with a big smile.  
  
"Oh please!" she said.  
  
"Thanks again!" Oliver smiled to him.  
  
the little boy walk out the dungeon as fast as he could. They were alone again.  
  
"So, I guess we have to do this by our self again" he said.  
  
"Okay" she said.  
  
"What are we going to do with this?" he asked, holding the Baygon root, which is the last ingredient they have to put in the potion.  
  
"It says here that we have to heated it up in the fire. Then, after that we put it in the potion" she reads the note.  
  
"I'll do it" he said walking to the fireplace.  
  
"Remember, heat it, don't burn it" she warned him.  
  
"Okay, but how am I suppose to know if it's heated? And how?" he asked.  
  
"It'll turn to slightly to grey after 15 minutes. Just throw it in the fire. But be careful, when it turns to grey, you have to take it from the fire immediately. It won't be burned if it's under 15 minutes" she said.  
  
"Use this to take it out again" she continued handing him a long metal stick with pointed end.  
  
"Okay" he said throwing the root in to the fire.  
  
He watches the fire flickers surrounding the root. It's odd to see, because even it's in the middle of flame, it didn't burn. It's like there's a thin layer that keep it from burning. He watches silently. When suddenly Naire came to him.  
  
"Oliver, thanks for the sweater" she said giving him his sweater. The blue sweater that she gave him.  
  
"Oh, okay" he said.  
  
He didn't realize that she didn't give back the sweater that night. She ran away quickly after the kiss wearing that sweater.  
  
"Thanks" he said.  
  
"No, thank you for lending me the sweater" she said.  
  
"I mean… thanks for giving me the sweater" he smiled.  
  
Naire didn't say a word. He knew! He knew that I'm the one who gave him the sweater. When he said giving, it's not for giving it back, but for giving it at the first place. He knew it all the time!  
  
She turns away from him and start to stir the potion again. He smiles to him self. It's funny to look at her expression when he gave the hint that he knew about the sweater. He watches her while she stirs the potion. She wipes her damp forehead with the end of her shirt's sleeve, slips her falling hair behind her ears. Everything she does only makes her more beautiful than ever. He keeps on looking at here. It wont hurt nobody to look at her now, Angelina will never know. If she knows, it won't be a problem anyway. Time seems so fast with her around. It's only like 5 minutes when suddenly she screams his name.  
  
"OLIVER! Oh no!" she screamed pointing at the fireplace.  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
"The root! It's burned!" she told him.  
  
"WHAT? It can't be… it's not 15 minutes yet!" he said panicked looking at the burning root. The thin layer has gone. It was bursting into flames.  
  
"Yes it was… it's 15 minutes for sure! If it's not 15 minutes it won't be burned" she said furiously.  
  
"Oh God… what should we do?" he asked.  
  
"We? What do you mean by we? I don't see me in this situation" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, it's my fault, I admitted it! But there's got to be a better way to solve this problem than keep fighting!" he snapped back.  
  
"Okay, two heads are better than one, I guess" she softened.  
  
"Do you think Snape still have another one?" he asked.  
  
"There's no way we could tell Snape, he'll be furious!" she said.  
  
"Besides, remember what he told us? He said that it was the last one, and we have to be careful, because the nearest place that we can find it is in…." she continued.  
  
"The Dark Forest!" he finished her words.  
  
"Oh no!" she gasped.  
  
They were silent for a moment, trying to think other solution to this matter. But it doesn't matter how hard they turn their head, they always come back to one solution.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.  
  
"And what is it exactly?" she asked carefully.  
  
"As much I hate to think about it, but I guess there's only one thing to do" he said.  
  
"Are you thinking that we…?" she didn't continue.  
  
"I think we should go to The Dark Forest" he said.  
  
"Is it the only way? I mean… it's dangerous!" she said holding her breath.  
  
"I know, but what else can we do?" he asked hopelessly.  
  
"I don't know… maybe we should just tell Snape" she suggested.  
  
"And Gave a reason to give us more detention?" he said.  
  
"You're right. This 2 weeks detention is more than enough for me" she agreed.  
  
"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go then" he said walking to the door.  
  
"Okay. But we have to think a way to pass Filch!" she said following him to the door.  
  
"We'll think of something. Now let's go!" he said grabbing his robe. She grabbed hers and followed him outside.  
  
They walked outside silently. There's no sign of Filch, so they keep on walking. When they reach Hagrid's hut, they stopped.  
  
  
  
"Hagrid won't be pleased if he finds out. We have to be careful. The forest is just right behind it!" he said pointing at Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Okay" she gulped looking at the pitched black forest behind the hut.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
She didn't answered. Oliver took it as a yes, then he slowly walks in the forest. She follows him. They walk slowly into the forest. It's getting darker and darker as they go deeper inside it. The sights of it frightened her. It was nothing like she ever saw. It's so dark, she couldn't see further than a metre. She reaches out her wand.  
  
"Lumos!" she shouted and a bright light shoots out from the tip of her wand.  
  
"Good idea. I almost forgot about that!" he said and then takes his wand out, too.  
  
"Wait, it just came to my mind. What if we get lost?" she asked.  
  
"No problem!" he said, taking a round thing out from his pocket.  
  
"What is it? A compass?" she asked curious.  
  
"It's not just a compass, it's special" he said smiling.  
  
"How does it works?" she said looking at it.  
  
Instead of just plain U and S in the upper and bottom of it, it is like a small map with one green dot on the edge of it.  
  
"You see the green dot? It's me, and it shows only me, because I'm the owner… and it shows us where we are right now. The green dot will move whenever I move, and it'll shows us where we are then" he explained.  
  
"Wicked! But don't you think it'll be hard to see in the dark? I mean.. it's so small!" she said.  
  
"This is my favourite part, just look!" he said pushing a little button on the side of it, pointing it to the air. Suddenly the map appears on a see through screen, in front of them. it's big enough to read it clearly.  
  
"Wow, I'm impressed! How did you get it?" she asked.  
  
"My father gave it to me for my 7th birthday. But, back then he's the one who hold it, because I used to disappeared and came back in such mess. He used it to track me down, to know where I was. But when I went to Hogwarts, he gave it to me. It turns out to be very useful at time like this!" he smiled.  
  
"I agree!" she smiled.  
  
"Well, nuff bout that, come on, let's go!" he walks again.  
  
With the lights from both of their wand, now they can see more clearly. But still, it didn't lessen the creeps that it gave them. They kept on walking with their eyes looking at every direction, hoping to find the roots real soon. It could be anywhere in the forest. After a long hour of searching, they began to get tired.  
  
"Oh God! It's been an hour, and we haven't found it!" he said frustrated looking at his watch.  
  
"We have to look more closer! We have to find it, we need it!" she said.  
  
"I know, but how? The forest is too big for the two of us. Not forget to mention, we're blind about this place! We know nothing…" he stopped when a howling sound interrupted.  
  
"What's that? Is that werewolf?" she panicked leaning closer to him.  
  
"Maybe, you know what they say about The Dark Forest. It's full off dark and magical creatures" he said put a little smile on the sight of her leaning closer to him.  
  
"Let's sit for a while. We could use some rest" she said sitting on a big bulky root above the ground.  
  
"You can rest, I want to go and do some searching again" he said starts to walk again.  
  
"But, Oliver… it's too dangerous to walk alone! And I don't want to sit here alone!" she screamed.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't go far. I'll sing all the way, so you can still hear me. Just scream my name when you can't hear me again" he said calming her.  
  
"But …" she continued.  
  
"Sssh… just sit here and wait, I'll be back in a sec!" he said walking away from her, singing.  
  
Slowly his figures disappeared from her sights. She can hear him singing, but it seems so far away. She starts to look around, hoping nothing dangerous wouldn't come to her, or to him. It's getting cold, so she hugged herself tight enough to prevent any cold breeze touch her skin. She looks at the direction that Oliver has disappeared. She can still him singing a very lame song. She let out a little laugh. It would be very funny if they're in a different situation.  
  
Suddenly the singing stop, replace by a loud scream. She wakes up and froze. What has happen? Is it Oliver? What happen? She run towards the scream direction. Tears start falling from her eyes. Please don't let anything bad happen to Oliver, she prayed. 


	11. aishiteru

XI  
  
  
  
"Oliver! Where are you?" she starts to call out his name. Still no answer.  
  
"Oh, God! I hope he's okay" she whispered under her running breath.  
  
"Oliver! Can you here me?" she calls out louder.  
  
"Please… answer me.." she cries.  
  
Suddenly she can hear him calling her. His voice is very weak, she almost can't hear it.  
  
"Naire…" he called.  
  
"Oliver! I'm here, I can hear you! Where are you?" she asked, feeling glad.  
  
"It hurts… please Naire, help me!" he called again, his voice getting weaker.  
  
"Keep talking to me! I'll try to find you!" she said, starts to search where his voices come from.  
  
With the direction from his voice, she finally found him. Behind the trees, he's lying there on the bottom of the cliffs. It's almost 50 feet down.  
  
"Oh no… hang on Oliver! I'll get to you!" she said trying to climb down.  
  
She climbs down carefully, trying not to slip. If she slips, she won't be able to save him, then nobody can save them. One bye one she steps on the rocks, holding the tree's roots that popping out from the cliffs. All the way down she prays so hard, hoping that he's still alive. Finally she reaches the bottom, and run to him.  
  
"Oliver, are you okay?" she reaches his head and put it on her lap.  
  
"Naire.." he smiles, but then he let out a cry of pain when he tries to move.  
  
"Ssshh.. don't move" she said softly, brushing her hand on his forehead gently. A single tear fall down from her eyes to his cheek.  
  
"Are you crying?" he asked reaching her cheek with his hand.  
  
"No, I'm not" she smiles.  
  
"I'm not worth the tears" he said.  
  
"Don't' talk about it. Are you feeling any pains?" she asked.  
  
"I think,…I have some broken bones" he said in pain.  
  
"Some?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah… my leg. I can feel it" he said again.  
  
"That's okay, madam Pomfrey will cure you, when we go back!" she said trying to calm him down.  
  
There's lot of scratches and cuts on his body. His robe has been torn by sharps object for sure. He bleeds in several places, including his arms, shoulder, and cheeks.  
  
"But.. how the bloddy hell we can go back?" he asked.  
  
"I… I don't know" she said looking around.  
  
They're both lying there on the bottom of the cliffs with trees covering above them. They almost couldn't see the skies. To make things worst, it starts to rain. There's no way anybody could find them in this weather.  
  
"Oh, great! It's raining!" she said.  
  
"We need to find a place to stay for the night" he said.  
  
"But, where? Besides, I can't carry you, you're to heavy" she said again.  
  
"Why don't you use the Levitation charm" he suggested.  
  
"You mean… Wingardium Leviosa? Can we use it on people?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know… maybe. There's no harm on trying it" he said again.  
  
"But, where can we go?" she asked again.  
  
"Oh, wait! Give me your compass! I hope it's not broken" she said.  
  
"It's in my robe's pocket. Feel free to take it yourself. I can't move my hand" he said.  
  
"Okay" she said searching for it in his robe's pocket.  
  
She pushes the button on the side of it, and the map appears in front of them.  
  
"You see, we are here" she said pointing the map.  
  
"And…. Look! There's a cave over there!" she said again pointing to another direction not far from them.  
  
"It looks like the best place to go" he said.  
  
"So that's where we're going!" she said putting the compass back in his pocket.  
  
She takes her wand out, and starts to swish and flick.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" she said.  
  
First nothing happen, but then slowly he starts to rise above the ground.  
  
"It works!" she said surprised.  
  
He didn't say anything, trying to presses down his pain. She holds him with her free hand, afraid the charm won't work for long. With him floating in the air, he's a lot easier and less heavy to carry. Carefully she walks to the cave. The path starts to get slippery because of the rain. Finally they reach the cave and go inside it. It's not a very comfortable place, but that's the best they can have for now. She slowly put him down near a big rock where he can lean on it.  
  
"Now, what can we do?" she asked herself.  
  
She starts to collect the twigs and things to burn it to make fire. After it's enough, she put it all together and set it on fire with charm. Satisfied with her works, she sits next to him.  
  
"Are you feeling warmer?" she asked.  
  
"Not really, but thanks. You must be cold also… you're soaking wet!" he said with a weak smile.  
  
"That's okay. It's you we have to worry about" she said.  
  
She takes his torned robe off him, and starts to clean his wounds with her hankie. She gently rubs his cheek trying to clean the blood. He shudder when she touches his wounds.  
  
"I'm sorry, it must have been hurt" she said.  
  
"That's okay, you're a good nurse. You should replace madam Pomfrey after she retires!" he said trying to laugh. But instead of laugh, he's coughing.  
  
"Easy, it's not the perfect time to tell jokes" she said.  
  
"Okay ma'am!" he said.  
  
"I have to clean those big cuts on your shoulder, so you need to take off your shirt. Is it okay with you?" she asked carefully.  
  
"Sure, do whatever you want to do" he answered.  
  
She helps him taking his shirt off, revealing a broad and strong shoulder of him. On it's left side, there's a big cut, still bleeding. She wipes out the blood from it, and then ripe the under of her robe to use it as a bandage. She bandages the wound with it around his arm.  
  
"Now, what we need to fix is your broken leg. Which leg is it?" she continued.  
  
"The right one" he said.  
  
Besides broken, it was bleeding because of the cuts and bruises. She cleans all the blood from it. She found two twigs and transformed it into stiff boards. She put it between his broken leg, and tight it around with another rip from her robe.  
  
"Now, there! Feeling better?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, but your robe.." he said.  
  
"Nah… don't worry bout that. I still have another one" she said smiling.  
  
"Thank you, Naire… I feel like I don't deserve your kindness. I mean after all I've done to you" he said gratefully.  
  
"And what exactly have you done to me?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Well, you know…." He said.  
  
"What? Is it the times when you always found a way to make my life miserable, back in first grade? Or is it second grade? No wait… I believes it continues till the third, fourth, fifth, and not to forget sixth grade!" she laughs.  
  
"Am I that bad?" he asked.  
  
"Sometimes. Remember the first time we met on the train?" she asked.  
  
"How can I forget! That's the very first day of our lifetime feud! But you have to admit, it was funny though" he laughs.  
  
"Yeah, funny for you! I have to cut my long hair short because of you. That sticky thing won't got off my hair! I need a whole year to grew it to my normal length" she said.  
  
"But you got back to me equally. The very next week you tight my shoes string together in potions, and when Snape told me to brought it to him, I tripped and spilled all the potions to his body! That's the first detention I had" he said.  
  
"You deserved it" she said.  
  
"Thank God we're not in the same house. Could you imagine what other disasters we could've done for the past 7 years?" he asked.  
  
"Six" she said.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Six years. I don't want to include this year, because I'm having a great time" she answered.  
  
"A great time? With this detention?" he asked again surprised.  
  
"If you put it that way, no. But having this detention together has brought me to a new perception of you. I mean, I know that we still fight once in a while, but it's different. We fought not because we hated each other, but.." she stopped.  
  
"But what?" he asked, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Oh, nothing… I forgot what I want to say" she said again blushing.  
  
"Okay" he said.  
  
Did I almost tell him that I love him? I hope he didn't realize anything, she thought.  
  
Did she think what I thought she was thinking? There's no way she could've think about it. She doesn't love me, remind yourself, Oliver! He thought.  
  
"Look, Naire… I'm really sorry about….the kiss" he continued breaking the silence.  
  
She doesn't say a word.  
  
"Naire… are you mad at me because of that?" he asked again.  
  
"No, Oliver. I'm sorry, too. That's my fault. I should've never, I mean never did that!" she said.  
  
"Really?" he asked again.  
  
"Yes" she answered.  
  
They were silent again.  
  
"Good, so it's clear. Let's be a good friend now. No more fighting?" he said.  
  
"Okay" she smiles.  
  
Good, now we're good friends! Way to go Oliver, you just threw away the love of your life for good, he thought.  
  
Good friends? Is that what he really wants from me? Good friends, there's no way I could be a good friend, not when I'm still in love with him. Guys and girls do not make good friends. But, if that's what he wants, that's what he gets, she thought sadly.  
  
"So… do you think we'll ever get out safe from here?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sure someone will realize we're missing. Maybe not tonight, maybe tomorrow" she said.  
  
"Yeah… and I remember that Ethan always waited for you after the detention, right?" he asked again.  
  
"Yes, but…what's he got to do with it?" she asked back.  
  
"Well, he'll be the first person who will realize that you're missing" he said.  
  
"I guess you're right…. But maybe he'll realize tomorrow morning" she said.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Well, remember that night….when we kissed.. he went to the dungeon finding only you after I ran away and you told him that I was sick. He would probably think the same way tonight when he doesn't find me in the dungeon" she explained.  
  
"Just hope he misses you a lot and he's dying to see you immediately .. then he'll realize you're missing" he said.  
  
"And maybe Angelina will realize, too" she said.  
  
"Yeah" he said.  
  
Great, now we're talking about our girlfriend and boyfriend. We are best friends now. Great! He thought.  
  
Ethan… he's the last person on my mind right now. All I can think of now is Oliver's beautiful brown eyes, Oliver's broad shoulders, Oliver's thick dark hair, everything about Oliver, she thought.  
  
"By the way, you haven't told me what happened? People don't fall off a cliff as a hobby" she asked.  
  
"Well, I was walking… and singing" he smiled.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I searched in every corner, and when I searched behind this big tree, I thought I could find it there. But there's nothing behind the tree, I mean nothing… not even a place to stand on. I guess that tree is on the edge of the cliff" he explained then stopped to catch his breath.  
  
"So, you fell…." She said.  
  
"Yes. Not a very good one though…the last time I fell I didn't get a broken leg!" he smiled.  
  
"Hey, don't joke about it! It's good that you didn't get more than a broken leg" she said.  
  
It keeps raining hard, there's no sign it's going to stop. Naire is holding tight to the rest of her robe, covering herself in it. She looks at him, and realizes… he's sick, he's cold, and he doesn't have a robe to prevent the cold breeze. She takes her robe off and covers him with it.  
  
"You don't need to do that" he said surprised.  
  
"You need it more than I do, do not argue with me, okay?" she insist.  
  
"Okay" he said.  
  
She hugs herself tight, now without her robe to warmth her, she can feel the cold air playing with her skin. But she doesn't care, she'll do anything for Oliver, even if it makes her suffer. At time like this, he needs all the help he can get, and she's the one who's here to help him.  
  
He looks at her with amazement. Heaven must have sent him an angel, the most beautiful angel that God have. And He sent her just for him, only for him. She looks so small and fragile, but yet she looks strong and courageous. It is like there's a heavenly light surrounds her. And there's no way he could let this beautiful angel feel any pain, not now, not never. There's only one thing to do.  
  
"Naire, if you want to… we can use this robe together. It'll be warmer" he said slowly.  
  
She just looks at him, surprised. He waits for her reaction fretfully, but still she just sits there staring at him through his eyes. I shouldn't have said that, now she's afraid of me, he thought regretted it. But suddenly she smiles, and to his surprise again, she slid over to him.  
  
"Is it okay with you?" she asked taking a seat next to him, very close to him.  
  
"No… I mean.. yes, it's okay" he answered nervously.  
  
"You're right, it's warmer this way. Not that this robe is big enough for both of us, but it's warmer" she said again.  
  
He rested his arm around her shoulder, but she flinches.  
  
"I'm sorry! I don't mean to do that" he said pulling his arm.  
  
"No, that's okay…." She said blushing.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked again.  
  
"Positive" she answered.  
  
"Okay, then" he said placing his arm again slowly around her slender shoulder.  
  
Oh God! I can't believe I'm doing this! I don't know why, but when he asked and look at me, I just couldn't resist it. And when he put his arm around me, all I want is to be closer to him… feeling his warmth, she thought.  
  
I can't believe it! Now she's on my arm, it feels so good. I can smell her sweet coconut shampoo, and her soft cheek on my chest, he thought.  
  
"Oliver, what will happen to us?" she suddenly asked.  
  
"Wha… what do you mean by that?" he asked her back.  
  
"I mean, what if no one will find us here?" she asked again.  
  
"Oh.. that.. don't worry, someone will find us. Hogwarts is full with the greatest wizards and witches… they will find us" he answered.  
  
"Well, the last person I want to find us is Snape… I'd better be lost again than having him furiously angry at us… again!" she said.  
  
"If he's the one who find us first, we'll wish that we're missing again" he laughs.  
  
"And he'll give us another detention, because the Death Potion was ruined, and we have to start all over again" she said.  
  
"You're right" he sighed.  
  
Silent.  
  
"I never like rain…" she said.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Something bad always happens when it's raining" she answered.  
  
"Like now, for example?" he asked.  
  
"Not just now, but more" she explained.  
  
"I don't get it" he said confused.  
  
"Well, for example when I was 8 my cat died, and it's raining. When I was 9 I lost my necklace, and guess what? It's raining also!" she said.  
  
"Is that it?" he asked.  
  
"No, there's something else… at my first year at Hogwarts, my mother got sick"  
  
He doesn't say a word, letting her to continue her story.  
  
"I prayed everyday for her to be healthy… and I wrote a letter for her almost everyday. She always wrote back the day after, telling me that she's getting well, thanks to my praying. But then one day just like usual, I wrote her a letter, probably the longest letter I've ever wrote to her. In my letter I told her that I love her so much, that I misses her laughs, her cooking… and everything" she stopped for a while.  
  
"I waited for her reply the next day, but it didn't come. I thought it was because my letter was too long, so she needed time to write the reply. So I waited and waited… but it never came" she continued letting a single tear fall from her eyes.  
  
"What happened?" he asked gently.  
  
"A week later I received a letter, but not from her. It's from my father…. He told me in the letter…that…." She stopped again, tears are running on her cheeks.  
  
"You don't have to continue Naire, if you don't want too" he said wiping her tears with his hand.  
  
"No, I want to continue, please" she said.  
  
"Okay" he said.  
  
"In his letter he told me that…. She passed away… on the day she received my letter. He wrote that she died holding my letter" she cries again.  
  
"I'm so sorry Naire" he said.  
  
"He didn't want me to know it at that time,.. so he waited for a week to tell me… I hated him so much for doing that. I wanted to be on her side on her last days… I wanted to tell her that I love her, not just from a letter… but then he told me… she was smiling when she passed away, holding my letter. Her last word was not to tell me immediately, but wait for things to calm down first, and she told him to tell me that she really loves me too. I cried and cried reading his letter.. and… it was raining the whole week" she said.  
  
"I never knew.." he said.  
  
"Of course you never knew, you're to busy irritating me back then" she said.  
  
"I'm sorry Naire, for not being there… not helping you. I'm so sorry" he said hugging her.  
  
She cries.  
  
"Sshh.. it's okay. Cry as much as you want" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love her so much, Oliver… so much!" she whispered.  
  
"I know.." he said calming her down.  
  
She cries harder, buried her self in his shoulder. He holds her tight in his arms.  
  
"Thank you, Oliver… aishiteru" she whispered under her running breath.  
  
He doesn't know what that means, but he doesn't want to questioning her, not now. 


	12. i could not ask for more

XII  
  
  
  
Oliver wakes up with a very stiff neck. He tries to move it slowly and look around. The morning sun is shining outside the cave, giving rays to the inside. He can hears the birds chirping and the river's flow. The rain has stopped. He slowly looks at his left side, and there she is, still sleeping. The sun is shining her perfect olive complexion and her glowing black hair. He can still see traces of dried tears on her cheek.  
  
He tries to remember what has happened last night. The both fell asleep with her clinging on to him. He remembers when she cried on his shoulder, cried till she fell asleep. He remembers when he held her so tight in his arms, comforting her till he fell asleep also.  
  
He gently caresses her soft cheek and wipes strands of hair from her forehead. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping with a little smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, Naire… why do you have to be so beautiful?" he whispered.  
  
He sighs.  
  
"It'll only makes it harder to forget you, to not love you!" he continued.  
  
She moves a little but not awake yet.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much I love you? Everywhere I go, everything I do… it's you I always see! I wish I could only tell you how much I'm in love with you" he said again still whispering.  
  
He looks at her gently and slowly bends down. He kisses her softly in the forehead, letting a single tear fall from his eyes to the top of her head. He was surprised with it, for he never thought that he would ever cry for the name of love. Closing his eyes, he lets his mind wanders. A song slowly came to his mind… a song that he couldn't remember knowing it.  
  
Lying here with you, listening to the rain  
  
Smiling just to see, the smile upon your face  
  
And these are the moments, I thanked God that I'm alive  
  
And these are the moments, I remember all my life  
  
I've found all I've waited for, and I could not ask for more  
  
Looking in your eyes, seeing you're all I need  
  
Everything you are, is everything to me  
  
And this are the moments, I know heaven must exist  
  
This are the moments, I know all I need is this  
  
I have all I've waited for, and I could not ask for more  
  
I could not ask for more than this time together  
  
I could not ask for more than time this with you  
  
Every prayer has been answered, every dream I have come true  
  
Right here in this moment, is right where I meant to be  
  
Here with you, here with me…  
  
I could not ask for more than the love you gave me  
  
Cause it's all I've waited for….  
  
And I could not ask for more  
  
*Edwin McCain – I Could Not Ask For More*  
  
  
  
"Good morning" she said, surprising him.  
  
"Naire? You're awake! How long have you been awake?" he asked fretfully.  
  
"I just woke up, why?" she said.  
  
"Nothing…." He said feeling glad.  
  
"It's morning already… did you have a good night sleep?" she asked.  
  
"Not really, my leg is killing me" he answered.  
  
"Hey Oliver.. thanks for last night, I really appreciated it" she said smiling.  
  
"No problem" he smiles back.  
  
"What are you thinking about Oliver? You look worried" she asked sitting on her spot.  
  
"Am I? Maybe it's just because I'm worried about us being here without anyone to save us" he said.  
  
"Don't worry, help will come soon" she said.  
  
"Mr. Wood! Ms. Mutsuki!" suddenly a voice shouted their name.  
  
They are very surprise to hear it, and they look at the voice direction. And there they are, Professor Dumbledore, Snape, and Lupin.  
  
"Professor!" he shouted and tries to stand, but he falls again.  
  
"Be careful Mr. Wood!" Lupin said catching to him.  
  
"Are you okay Mr. Wood?" Dumbledore asked him.  
  
"I'm quite fine, sir… but… how can you find us? I never thought you'd fine us this quick!" he asked.  
  
"Well, my son… we'll explain it to you later. First we have to get both of you out of here" Dumbledore said again looking at him and Naire.  
  
"But my leg, it's broken" He said.  
  
"Oh, dear… we have to find a way to help you, Mr. Wood!" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Err… Professor? What about the Levitation charm? I used it to carry Oliver here" Naire said.  
  
"That's a thought, Ms. Mutsuki, but I think I will ask for some help from the school instead, it's a lot saver"  
  
"I'll go back to school to ask more help, Albus" Lupin said.  
  
"Please do, Remus" Dumbledore said.  
  
Snape is standing behind Dumbledore, staring at them. They both couldn't stand to look back at his fierce black eyes. It seems those eyes wants to kill them with its power.  
  
"Professor Snape, we're really….sorry! We can explain it!" Oliver said to him.  
  
"Can't wait to hear it, Mr. Wood. I believe it'll be interesting… hmmm, let me guess it. A big scary monster attack Ms. Mutsuki, and the hero inside of you decided to save her… but instead of saving her, it ended up to her saving you… pity!" Snape said mockingly.  
  
"Now.. now… it's not the proper time to do this Severus. We'll know the real story when we are back in Hogwarts. I believe they will tell the truth" Dumbledore said to him.  
  
"Thank you Professor Dumbledore" Naire said to him.  
  
"But Albus, youngsters these days can not be trusted. What else they're doing here besides…. You know" Snape said again.  
  
"Severus, that's enough! They are adults, not little kids who go around telling lies. Give your students some trusts" Dumbledore said rising his voice a little.  
  
"Forgive me Albus, my fault indeed" Snape said.  
  
"Good! And why don't we just sit here calmly waiting for Remus to come with help" Dumbledore said.  
  
After waiting for about half an hour, Professor Lupin came back with help. Shortly they are back in Hogwarts. Both of them are sent to the hospital wing, to see Madam Pomfrey. She mend Oliver's broken bones, and gives him a potion. And as for Naire, she just gave her a very strong curing potion to regain strength, because she doesn't need any physical repairing. Naire needs to stay there only for one day, unlike Oliver who has to stay for more than a week. It means that he will miss the next Quidditch match, which will be held in a week.  
  
Later that night Professor Dumbledore came to see them, to listen to their explanation.  
  
"Are you feeling fine, Mr. Wood?" he asked Oliver.  
  
"I'm fine Professor" Oliver answered.  
  
"And you, Ms. Mutsuki?" he asked Naire.  
  
"I'm fine also Professor. Madam Pomfrey said that I can go back to my own room tomorrow" she answered.  
  
"Good, I guess you're both ready to give some explanation then" he said to both of them.  
  
"We'll try our best, Professor. We'll tell the truth, nothing but the truth" She said.  
  
"You can start now dear" he said.  
  
They both explain everything from the beginning without missing a thing. Of course they don't tell about their talk in the cave when she told him about her mother and everything.  
  
"So it all began when you accidentally burned the root, Mr. Wood" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes Professor, it's my fault. I will take all the consequences, but please don't let Naire gets the blame. She didn't do a thing in this matter" Oliver said to him.  
  
"But Oliver, we're in this together!" she said surprised to what he said.  
  
"That's a very brave thing to do Mr.Wood, taking all the blame. And I agree with you Ms. Mutsuki when you said that you're in this together. But I come to my decision. You both won't get any detention" Dumbledore said to them smiling.  
  
"But, why Professor?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I believe you already have your punishment with your broken bones which will makes you miss the next Quidditch match that Gryffindor will have against Hufflepuff next week" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes Professor" Oliver said sadly.  
  
"And as for you Ms. Mutsuki, you've done a very good job on saving Mr. Wood. That kind of action doesn't need a punishment, but a reward. I'll give 30 points for Ravenclaw for your bravery" Dumbledore said with a big smile.  
  
"Will I loose any points for Gryffindor, Sir?" Oliver asked him.  
  
"Of course Mr. Wood. I will take…. 5 points from Gryffindor" he said.  
  
"Thank you Professor!" Oliver said smiling.  
  
"Well, I better get going. You need to rest" Dumbledore said standing up.  
  
"Wait Professor…. I want to ask you something" Naire said.  
  
"What is it dear?" he turns his head.  
  
"What about our detention with Professor Snape? We haven't finished it… we have to start all over again, because we've ruined the potion" she said.  
  
"Now don't worry about that… the potion is fine. After Professor Snape saw what was left from the root on the fireplace, he immediately search for another one" he said.  
  
"But professor, he said that it was the last one" Oliver said.  
  
"Yes indeed that was the last one he have… but not the last one I have" he said.  
  
"So all this time, if we just come to you, we don't have to deal with all this troubles!" she said.  
  
"I didn't say that Ms. Mutsuki. Remember, everything happens for a reason. You'll never know what you'll get" he said giving them a wink. 


	13. the old him

XIII  
  
  
  
"Noo!!" shouted Oliver when another quaffle passes through the Gryffindor's goal post.  
  
"Calm down, Oliver. Harry will catch the snitch, I'm very certain of it! We'll win!" said the brown hair girl sitting next to him.  
  
"But Hermione, we're 30 points behind!" he shouted again.  
  
"Only 30 points! After Harry catches the snitch, Gryffindor will lead 120 points!" Hermione said again.  
  
"Alicia is pretty good at doing my job, but what's wrong with that kid? Who is he? Why is he playing as chaser?" he said.  
  
"His name is Andrew Anderton. He's the replacement chaser who fills Alicia's spot. He's not that bad" Hermione explained.  
  
"Anderton? Is he somehow related to…" Oliver said.  
  
"Ethan Anderton? Yes, he's his brother. But he's in Gryffindor, and in the same year as Harry and I" Hermione said again.  
  
"I thought I know that face from somewhere" he mumbled while taking another look at the blond hair boy, a very good duplicate of Ethan, except smaller.  
  
"But Ethan is not playing for Hufflepuff, isn't he?" Oliver asked.  
  
"No, he's more to studying, like me" Hermione said without looking at him.  
  
"YEAAAHH!" roared all the Gryffindors.  
  
"What happened?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Angelina has scored the first point!" Hermione screamed to his ear.  
  
"Wow, yeah Ange!!" he shouted clapping his hand.  
  
Angelina stops in front of Oliver seats and give him a quick smile before she flies again.  
  
"Now we're only 20 points behind! Put some faith on your team Oliver!" Hermione said to him.  
  
"God damn'it Harry, catch the snitch!!" he shouted.  
  
Ron, who's sitting all this time next to Hermione just laughs at them.  
  
"Good to have you back, Captain!" Ron said patting Oliver on the back.  
  
It's been a long time since Oliver was this excited about Quidditch. And this is the first game he ever missed playing it. But now he's sitting there, in the audience seats, carrying crutches all the time because his leg hasn't recover completely. It's been a week after the accident, but it seems like forever for him. He can't wait to be back on the broom to kick some butt. He'll be in a very perfect condition when they play against Slytherin in two months.  
  
"Hey Oliver, I never see you this excited for such a long time" Ron said to him.  
  
"Right now I fell like I'm having extra energies to do anything!" he said.  
  
"Weird, how can you be this full of energy when you're still on crutches?" Ron asked him.  
  
"Well my friend, a broken leg won't let me down. I can't even feel it. Soon it'll pass!" he said smiling.  
  
"Hmm…. Weird, very weird… " Ron shaking his head.  
  
"Hey Herm… did he bumped his head when he's in the dark forest?" Ron asked Hermione quietly.  
  
"I don't think so, why'd you asked?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He's acting pretty weird. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy he's back to his old behaviour, but he's practically jumping up and down even on crutches!" Ron said.  
  
"He's always like that! Well, not for the past few months, when he's walking around like a zombie, no spirit at all! I guess something happened during detention and dark forest, like when they …." Hermione stops suddenly covering her mouth.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked excitedly.  
  
"Ooh… I shouldn't have mention it… it's suppose to be a secret" Hermione said regretfully.  
  
"Ah, come on Herm! Tell me!" Ron begged her.  
  
"But… Oh alright!" Hermione said giving up.  
  
"Come on!" Ron said.  
  
"Well, something happened between him and Naire when they're having detention together" Hermione said.  
  
"What?" Ron asked eagerly.  
  
Their conversation was stopped when another roar fills the air.  
  
"Did you see that? Did you see that?!" Oliver said half screaming squeezing Hermione shoulders.  
  
"No, I didn't… and please let me go, you're hurting me!" Hermione said.  
  
"Harry caught the snitch!!" He shouted letting Hermione go.  
  
"What!? I can't believe I've missed it! It's all your fault Ron!" Hermione yelled at Ron.  
  
The crowd cheered loudly for Harry, except the Slytherins. Harry, who's now off from his broom and stands on the ground, smiles from ears to ears and waves to the cheering crowd. Oliver, feeling very excited, almost knocks himself down when he tries to stand. But he doesn't care, he kept on cheering for Harry with the crowd.  
  
"Herm, you haven't finished your story!" Ron asked Hermione after the cheered has slowed down a little bit.  
  
"Oh Ron, what's the point of it? He's happy now, just look at him!" said Hermione looking at Oliver who's now jumping with one leg.  
  
"But Hermione! I know you know something, and I want to know what you know!" Ron begged again.  
  
"Later Ron, not now. I'm going down to see Harry, wanna come?" She said already running down.  
  
He has no choice but to follows her.  
  
After the game, all the Gryffindor players are still in the changing room, when Oliver decided to make an appearance there.  
  
"Hey guys, good game!" he said walking carefully on his crutches.  
  
"Wow Captain! You never look better!" Fred said to him.  
  
"Thank you Oliver, but… we thought you'd be disappointed. We almost lost, if it wasn't for Harry!" Alicia said.  
  
"Well, I am disappointed, but I understand. I mean, playing without your Captain, the best keeper Gryffindor ever had! Who could blame you for that?" He said conceitedly.  
  
They booed at him, but he kept on talking.  
  
"Besides, I can't wait to kick some butt on next match against Slytherin! I'll be on my best condition, don't worry" he continued.  
  
"Wow, you seem different Oliver! Usually you manage to find our blunders from every match even if we're playing perfectly. But now, we sucked and you didn't say a word!" Katie said to him in amazement.  
  
"Hey, I'm still the same!" He told them.  
  
They just laugh at his words, shaking their head.  
  
"Anyway, where's Angelina?" He asked.  
  
"I'm here, Olly. I just finished cleaning myself" Angelina said to him walking from the bathroom door.  
  
"Congratulation then… for the only scorer at today match!" He said.  
  
"Are you kidding me Oliver?" She asked confused.  
  
"Believe me Ange, he's not kidding!" Katie said to her.  
  
"Ookay.." She said still confused.  
  
After all of them finished changing clothes, Angelina walks with Oliver to the common room. They are the last person who left the changing room.  
  
"Olly, can I ask you something?" she asked to him.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" he stops.  
  
"You seem… I don't know, happier" she said.  
  
"Is that wrong?" he asked her back.  
  
"No, don't get me wrong… but you know, for the past few months you've never been this… hype. And now you're beyond hype!" she said.  
  
"And your question is…?"  
  
"Oliver, please tell me the truth. I won't be angry at you if you just tell me the truth" she said.  
  
"What do you mean Ange?" he's very confused now.  
  
"Did something happened in detention and dark forest between you and… Naire?" she asked carefully.  
  
"Why'd you ask that?"  
  
"Just tell me Oliver! It's been on my mind for such a long time"  
  
"Nothing happened!"  
  
"Don't lie to me, Oliver.. I know you still have feelings for her, it's my consequences when you became… sort of a boyfriend to me" she said sadly.  
  
"Ange, don't say that!"  
  
"What else can I say? It's very clear from the beginning that you still love her, and I know it! So I knew that someday you'd leave me"  
  
"I'm not going to leave you!"  
  
"Are you sure Oliver? Do you still remember what I said to you when we first got close? I told you that I completely understand with your problems. And I also told you that I would try my best to help you forgetting Naire. But it seemed that I failed. Instead of forgetting her, you're more attached to her now! Just admit it Oliver, something did happen!" she demands for an answer.  
  
"Ange, I do remember what you've said to me, and I really appreciate it. Therefore, I'm going to be honest to you… yes it's true I still have feelings for her, and… something did happened" He finally said.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready to hear you"  
  
"We kissed, but only once! Nothing happened after that"  
  
"So, she loves you back! "  
  
"I don't think so, because after we kissed she ran away…"  
  
"But…"  
  
"No, I don't want to discuss it. It happened, but it doesn't lead to a new beginning. We're just friends now" He cuts her out.  
  
"I'm sorry Oliver… I don't mean to… I'm so sorry" she said.  
  
"Do you want to know why I'm so happy?" he asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's because I survived from the dark forest and I can still see my friends faces.. and I can still see you" he said softly.  
  
"And even I do hate it so much to say it… but me and Naire are now just friends. We shared a few things about our self when we're trapped in the dark forest. And now we're just friend. It's the best thing to do, to be friends" he continued with a bitter voice.  
  
Suddenly she breaks into tears.  
  
"Why are you crying Ange?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know…. A part of me feel so glad knowing you're now only friends… but by feeling that way, I feel like I'm so mean to you, not wanting you to be happy.." she said under her tears.  
  
"You don't have to feel sorry for that… from this day on, it'll be my own problems, you don't have to worry again"  
  
"But I do want to be worry, I want to be involve in everything you do because it means that you still need me! I want you to need me Oliver… I think I'm falling in love with you, Oliver…" she said slowly.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I think I love you Oliver"  
  
"But, how come? I've been nothing but a jerk to you…"  
  
"You're kind Oliver, you're a warm hearted guy. You just don't realize it. Naire is blind if she doesn't see it, but I do"  
  
"I'm sorry Ange, I never knew…" he didn't continue his words.  
  
He drops his crutches and reaches Angelina shaking shoulders and hugs her. She cries on his shoulder, letting out all her sadness. He gently squeezed her hand and lifted her chin up.  
  
"Thank you Ange… for loving me this much" he said and slowly kiss her.  
  
Angelina was shocked, but not as shocked as Oliver. He never thought he'd do such things. Her kisses taste sweet and nice, but not as same as Naire kiss. With Naire was mysterious, soft and gently, but passionate also. Without wanting it, his mind is imagining that this is Naire who's kissing him back. It wasn't a very long kiss when they finished. Angelina looks at him with a very lovingly face.  
  
"You know what? That was the first real kiss you ever gave to me" she said.  
  
"I've kissed you before" he protested.  
  
"But not like this! Yes, I get a lot of cheeks kisses, or a quick kiss on the lips, but not like this…" she said again.  
  
"Do you liked it?" he asked.  
  
"Yes and no"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I liked it because I've been hoping this for so long, but I don't liked it because I know your mind wandered, imagining that you're kissing someone else… not me" she said right through the point.  
  
He doesn't say a thing, knowing that she was right. He was thinking about Naire when they kissed a while ago. She just smiles a bitter smile.  
  
"I thought so…" she said reaching for his crutches and gives it to him.  
  
And she was gone before he could say anything. 


	14. a guy or what?

1 XIV  
  
  
  
Later that night on his bed, he stares silently at the ceiling. He lets out a bitter laugh, thinking about this moment. This is not the first time he lay there on his bed staring at the ceiling, again. He'd done this a few times before, and girls caused them. But this time it was Angelina. He felt very guilty to Angelina, but he couldn't help not to lie when she asked him the reason why is he so happy. The real reason would be something more. He rewinds everything that has happened for the past week.  
  
The first night at the hospital wing was like hell for him. The smell of the potions, the piercing pain on his leg, and the dark surrounding just made everything worse. He wanted to talk to Naire, but it seemed that Madam Pomfrey had gave her a very strong potion that made her sleep all night like a baby. The next day was even worst, when Naire was back at her own room.  
  
But the suffering didn't last long, when she came back to visit him. She came back every day for a week to see him. He didn't know how she managed to visit him without bumping with everyone else, including Angelina who visited him every day, also. But he didn't care how she did that, what's important was her presence. They talked and talked lots of things, their families and everything. He enjoyed it very much.  
  
And that was the real reason why is he so happy. He's happy to know that he's having some kind of a bond with Naire. The bond he'd never thought of having it. Yes it's true that there's a disappointment in his heart with them being friends only. But if this all he can get, he never wants to let it go, ever. But he knew that if he told Angelina the truth, he'd hurt her even more. That was why he hid the truth from her.  
  
He needs to do something really fast before anything gets worst than this. He sighs silently, and flips over to one side. He closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep. It's past midnight, and he's very tired because of the game. He couldn't help thinking what is Naire doing right now.  
  
The big clock pounding twelve times in the Ravenclaw's common room. It's midnight, but it didn't seem to bother three girls who sit there chatting silently. They seemed to have a very interesting conversation.  
  
"…So, when I by accident pour cold water on his back, he screamed like a baby! Try to imagine that…" Naire said trying to get a hold on her self.  
  
"You're mean Naire, very mean. I don't believe you did that accidentally" Sandy said.  
  
"Hey, that water jug slipped from my hand.. it's not my fault" she said still laughing.  
  
"So, you're having fun, right? Pampering him the whole week" Jessica said.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Naire asked.  
  
"Well…" Jessica said but was cut by Sandy.  
  
"Hey, did you saw him on the game today?" Sandy said.  
  
"No, why?" Naire asked.  
  
"He almost knocked himself down jumping up and down like that!" Sandy said enthusiastically.  
  
"With his crutches?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Yes! He's very funny. There's something weird about his smile, though. I mean, not in the odd way, but… it seems that he can make people to like him just by smiling to them. He's cute!" Sandy said again, giggling.  
  
"You're not falling for him, right?" Naire asked.  
  
"Why'd you ask? Jealous?" Sandy said with a teasing smile.  
  
"Of course not! We're just friend now" Naire said assuring them.  
  
"Well, whether you like him or not, he's still cute. Especially with that deep brown eyes, they're gorgeous!" Sandy said with dreamy eyes.  
  
She knew it very well, because she has seen deeply to those beautiful eyes more than just once, she thought.  
  
"Is that what you want? Being friend with him?" Suddenly Jessica asked her.  
  
"Well, to be honest… no. But, that's the farthest I could get" She answered honestly.  
  
"I couldn't believe you, you know that. After everything that has happened between you, you ended up being just friend! You've kissed, you've spent one night together, and do you need more signs than that?" Jessica said.  
  
"Hey, the kiss was an accident, and it's not like we wanted to be trapped in the dark forest together!"  
  
"Is it because of Ethan?" Sandy asked.  
  
"No… well, maybe… oh I don't know!"  
  
"You don't love Ethan. It's Oliver who you love!" Jessica said.  
  
"Yes, I can't deny that. But we're not meant for each other" Naire said.  
  
"It's not you who decide that. All you have to do is fight for it!" Jessica said.  
  
"I can't! He's in love with Angelina. I don't want to ruin their relationship" Naire insist.  
  
"How do you know that? Did he tell you that?" Sandy asked.  
  
"Well, no.. but.."  
  
"So what's the problem? As long as he's free, you're free to get him" Jessica said.  
  
"You don't understand, I can't do that…. I don't want to hurt anybody"  
  
"Well, you're hurting yourself, girl"Jessica said.  
  
"I love him, but that doesn't mean I have to own him… as long as everybody's happy, it doesn't matter how I feel" Naire said almost choking her throat.  
  
"You still have us to love you, Naire… don't worry" Sandy said hugging her tightly.  
  
"Hey, it's getting very late… I'm sleepy, aren't you all?" Jessica said breaking the silence.  
  
"I'm sleepy, too. Let's go to bed" Naire said.  
  
"Okay" Sandy said.  
  
The next morning, Naire was about to get ready entering the divination class when suddenly a very familiar voice shouting her name.  
  
"Naire!" shouted Evan.  
  
"Hi Evan, what are you doing here? You're not having divination right now, right?" Naire asked.  
  
"No, I'm having DADA. I'm here just to give you something.. here" he said handing her a medium size box.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Just open, you'll love it!" he said.  
  
"Okay" she said opening the box. Inside the box she can see big chunks of chocolate cookies.  
  
"Oh my God! I love chocolate cookies! Where did you get this?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"My mom sent it last night. I told her about what has happened to you last week. She's very worried, and then she baked this for you. She knows that you love chocolate!" he said smiling.  
  
"Thank you soooo muucchh!" She said, biting her first piece.  
  
"It's delicious! Tell you're mom I love her very much" she smiles.  
  
"You welcome… I better go, it's getting late… bye!" he said running through the hall.  
  
She enters the class and takes a sit next to Sandy and Jessica. She offers them the cookies, and they love it just as much as she loves it.  
  
"Hi, Naire" said Oliver when he walks slowly with his crutches and takes a sit across her.  
  
"Hi, Oliver! Hey, you want to try this?" She said offering him the cookies.  
  
"What is it? Is it chocolate?" he said taking a small piece of it from the box.  
  
"Sure it's chocolate you dummy… do you like it?" she said watching him eats it.  
  
Ehmm… not bad, I'm not very keen of chocolate, but this one is quite good. Did you made it by yourself?" he said.  
  
"No, it's from Mrs. Anderthon, Ethan's mother" she said.  
  
"Ooo… that's very nice of her" he said. There's a slight change of tone on his voice, but she didn't realize.  
  
She looks straight to the front again when the class starts. Oliver tries to concentrate, but he couldn't resist the urge to look at Naire. He loves every move that she makes which can make him shivers with joy. When he started to smile at his self, suddenly he remembered what Angelina had told him last night. A pang of guilt comes to his heart. He's completely blind on what he'd do next.  
  
The thought of it stayed at his brain till the last class he had. He remember that he had told the team to have a Quidditch practise this afternoon, so he rushes to the field. Of course the definition of rushing in his case is like a 5 years old crawling in the ground. When he arrives at the field, the practise has started. He takes a seat on the side of the field, watching them practise.  
  
"Hey, Captain! Can't wait to play, huh?" shouted Fred from his broom.  
  
"Whatever you say, Fred… you better watch your back!" He shouted back.  
  
"Huh?" Fred said confused.  
  
Before he realizes what was Oliver talking about, a bludger hit him hard on the back.  
  
"Arrgghh!" he shouted almost falling down from his broom.  
  
"Ouch!" Oliver said trying to hide his smile.  
  
"You ding head! Didn't you see it coming?" shouted George from the other side of the field.  
  
"If I saw it, I won't get hit!" Fred shouted back.  
  
Oliver just laughs at them.  
  
"I don't get it, Oliver? Fix me if I'm wrong, but didn't we just win a game? So what are we doing here right now?" Alicia who's now off from her broom asked him.  
  
"I know, but actually I'm revering to the new kid, he needs all the practise he can get!" He said.  
  
"You mean Andrew? Why? it's not like we're going to use him again at the next game, you'll be fine at that time, right?" she asked again.  
  
"Well, yes… I'll be alright, but…." he didn't continue.  
  
"What? Making Andrew's life a hell is like getting back with Ethan, right? because you hate him so much" She said, smiling to him.  
  
"Wha.. I never said that! I just thought that he need more practise.. who knows, maybe someday he'll be our next generation!" He protested.  
  
"Yeah right! that's okay Oliver, I completely understand" she smiled at him taking her broom again and fly away.  
  
"What you're saying is not true Alicia!" he shouted.  
  
"What is it that is not true?" Angelina who appears out of nowhere asked him.  
  
"Alicia just said something stupid about…" he stopped.  
  
"About what?" she asked again.  
  
"Nothing important" he answered.  
  
"Listen Oliver, about last night conversation… I want you to forget about it" she said sitting next to him.  
  
"How can I forget?" he said.  
  
"I'm sorry to confused you, but let's just say that everything that I told you last night has never been told" she begged.  
  
"Listen Ange, I've been thinking all night, and I have to something to say to you" he said.  
  
"What Oliver?" she asked.  
  
"I'm very sorry I've caused all this trouble in your life. You're very nice to me and everyone, and I do love you in a certain way, but not like the kind of love you have for me. I'm sorry" He explained.  
  
"That's okay, I understand… I'm not regretting the love that I have for you, because it's beautiful. And I'm happy that I had you even only for a while" she said smiling.  
  
"Thank you Ange for understanding me this much, I'm glad to have you as a friend" he said hugging her.  
  
"Now, what are you going to do?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know… a part of me wants to stay as friends with her, but the other part wants to shout my love to her" he said.  
  
"I agree with the other part. You should tell her that you love her" she said.  
  
"Well yes, but… I'm afraid If I do tell her, I'll loose the friendship that we're having now. I'm afraid I'll ended up without her as a friend or lover" he explained.  
  
"But you'll never know if you don't take the chance" she said again.  
  
"I'm afraid to take the chance" he said.  
  
"Oh God Oliver! Are you a guy or what? You have to be brave! I can't believe that you're the same guy that I know before… the strong, brave, and tough guy! The guy who worships Quidditch" she said.  
  
"I'm still the same guy. But this time the guy found something greater than Quidditch… he found love" he said slowly.  
  
"Well, I guess what people said was true… love, if it is deep, can soften a rock, even the hardest rock of all" she said.  
  
"Am I wrong? Tell me Ange, I've never been in love before… I don't know what to do!" he asked.  
  
"Well, the same thing happened to me, but I conquered my fear and told the person I love that I love him… and even though he didn't love me back, the love I have is still in my heart. And you know what? know we're friends" she said to him.  
  
"I get your point, Ange" he said.  
  
"Well, I better go practise again, captain! Good luck" she said.  
  
"You don't need to, I think you've had enough practise" he smiled.  
  
"Practise is over!" he shouted to the team.  
  
A week later at dinner, Dumbledore announces a few things about end of semester program.  
  
""For all of you 7th years, you will be facing N.E.W.T in less then a month. As a headmaster I will want nothing but seriousness on facing this. Hogwarts had release so many excellent graduation through the years to the community. Therefore I hope that you will follow their steps and be the best of the best! Cheers!" he raised his glass.  
  
"Cheers!" the others follow.  
  
At the Gryffindor's table, Oliver and the gang talk about it.  
  
"I cant' believe you'll be leaving very soon!" Alicia said in disbelieved.  
  
"Well, you better believe it" Oliver said.  
  
"I can't see myself leaving Hogwarts, it's been my second house for the past 6 years! Thank god I still have one more year to go" Katie said.  
  
"Hmmm… I wonder who will be our next captain?" Angelina wondered.  
  
"Probably Harry, he's good. What do you think Oliver?" George said.  
  
"It's for you to decide, I won't be a part of it" he said.  
  
"Are you ready nitwit?" Fred asked.  
  
"Ready for what?" he asked.  
  
"For N.E.W.T you dinghead!" Fred said.  
  
"Certainly, I've been working my butt this whole year to pass N.E.W.T in excellent scores" he said.  
  
"Oh really, it must have been someone else then" George said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Well, I remembered seeing a very confused boy. He seemed to have lots of love and life problems" George continued.  
  
"Hey, problem is a problem, it won't let me ruin my future… apart from what kind of guy I've been this year… I still have awareness for my future" he said.  
  
"So, you're over this whole Naire thing?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Yes" Oliver said firmly.  
  
"But… how can you?" Angelina asked again.  
  
"I decided not to think about it anymore. I want to concentrate on something more important" he said.  
  
"But you can not just forget about it!" she said half screaming.  
  
"Yes I can, and I will… end of discussion! And please, lower your voice, Ange" he said.  
  
"You bloody stupid" she said under her breath.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing" she said continue eating her dinner.  
  
I'm sorry, Ange… but I'm not ready to get hurt… I'm a wuss, I know…Oliver thought.  
  
He continued on eating what was left o his plate, not knowing there's a set of brilliant green eyes secretly looking at him, far away, from the Ravenclaw's. the owner of those eyes sighs and continue eating her dinner, also.  
  
I wish I know what's inside his mind, Naire thought. 


	15. i'm by your side

XV  
  
  
  
Time passes by so quickly, 3 weeks had passed, and suddenly N.E.W.T is just a few days away. For that long also Oliver tries to get Naire out of his mind. It didn't work out very well, though. But he tries hard to concentrate on N.E.W.T. his leg has recovered, and he's very happy about it because it means that he can play at the next match.  
  
The same thing happens to Naire. But the difference is that she's not trying to avoid him. She continues with making him a friend, and that makes him suffer even more. She realizes something strange about the way he acted, but she tries to ignore it. But that's not for her to worry about, she thought.  
  
Actually there's other thing that bothers her so much. It's about his father. Lately she's been receiving letter from him almost every other day. The letters didn't say anything in particular, just the things that a father would wrote to his daughter. But it worries her so much, because it's not usual for him to do so. She's worried that there's something that her father hiding from her. It could be anything. Unfortunately, there is nobody that she can talk to. The only family she has left is her father. No uncle, no aunt, no cousins to talk to. She tries to push the worries out of her mind. She needs to concentrate on N.E.W.T.  
  
The day has come. All the 7th years are nervous about it. N.E.W.T will goes for a week. After a long and hard works, finally it's over. Everybody is very happy and anxious about the result. The result will come out in two weeks, at the very end of semester, after the last Quidditch match.  
  
One day before the match everybody is talking about the Quidditch match. It will be Gryffindor against Slytherin. The winner of the match will get the Quidditch cup for sure. That is why everybody is so excited about it. Everybody hopes, except for the Slytherins, that Gryffindor will win the cup. Actually, they don't care who wins as long as it's not Slytherin.  
  
"Hey Oliver! We have to kick their sorry butt!" George said. "Tomorrow will be their doomsday!" Fred said spitting his breakfast accidentally from his mouth. "Eww. you're disgusting, Fred! Eat your breakfast properly!" Alicia snapped at him. "Sorry bout that, my love!" Fred apologies. "Whatever!" Alicia said.  
  
"Please calm down for a while, students!" Dumbledore said rising from his seat. "Thank you. For Ms. Mutsuki, please come to my office.. I need to have a talk with you" he continued.  
  
Oliver can see Naire puzzled face, but she quickly follows Dumbledore to his office. Oliver's eye follows her steps.  
  
"Ehem. I thought you're over it" Angelina said sarcastically. "I'm just wondering why Dumbledore wants to see her, that's all" Oliver said to her.  
  
After breakfast, Oliver walks to his next class. He was whistling when suddenly he hears a voice. It's the voice of someone crying. Out of curiosity, he searches for the voice. He enters one of the empty class hoping to find the source of the crying voice.  
  
"Is someone there?" he asked.  
  
The crying stops, but he can still here someone's breathing heavily.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked again walking to the front of the class.  
  
To his surprise, he finds Naire sitting on the floor behind the front table with head buried in her knees.  
  
"Naire! Are you okay?" he asked her, worried. "No I'm not okay. please leave me alone" she said under her tears. "I'm not leaving you until you tell me what's going on" he insisted. "Please, Oliver! I just want to be alone!" she sobbed. "But it's dangerous for you to be here alone at this stage. you could easily passed out without anybody knowing, or even kill yourself" he said taking a sit next to her, trying to joke. "It's not funny, Oliver" she said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I was hoping you could cheer up a little" he apologies. "How can I cheer up on something like this. how can I?" she screamed hysterically. "Okay, you can't .. but I don't what's this all about. Tell me and I'll try to help you. I'm your friend, right?" he said trying to calm her down. "You've been avoiding me for the last month. are you sure you're still my friend?" she asked coldly. "I'm sorry bout that, but now I'm here" he said. "My life is over." she said slowly. "Is it something that Dumbledore said before when he called you to his office?" he asked. "Yes" she answered. "Whatever it is, we'll find a way to solve it!" he said. "It can't be done, Oliver. It's something that doesn't have a solve for it" she said. "What is it then?" he asked again. "Don't push me here, Oliver.. " she starts to cry again. "don't cry Naire. please tell me what's going on, I want to help!" he insisted. "My father.. He died yesterday" she said with tears falling down from her eyes. "What?" he asked uncertain of what he heard. "My father passed away Oliver, and there's nothing you can do about that" she said. "I'm so sorry Naire. I'm very sorry" he said embracing her in his arms. "I don't know what to do Oliver. I have nobody in this world now!" she cries on his shoulder. "You have me.sshh. cry as much as you want. This shoulder is yours to cry on" he said, gently caressing her.  
  
She cries and cries for hours. Through the hours, he stays there, giving his broad shoulders for her to cry on. Until it reaches the top of her strength, she fell asleep still in his arm. He stares at her soaked beautiful voice. Seeing her like this makes him want to hold her forever. He felt very sad of what has happened to her, he knew that her father was the last family member she has. He remembered the night on the cave where she told him everything about her mother. At that time she cried too, but not as much as now. He looks at her peaceful face and stroke her cheeks gently to wipes her tears.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing here Mr. Wood if I may know?" McGonagall voice suddenly appears. "I'm sorry Professor, but." he tried to explain. "Is that Ms. Mutsuki in your arms?" she asked again rising her voice. "Well, yes. but you see." he said but was cut again by McGonagall. "It's very inappropriate for you two to be here, in my class!" she starts to get very angry. "Please, Professor.. let me explain" he begged. "Okay, I'll hear your explanation" she said. "Here's the story.I'm on my to my first subject when I heard a sobbing sound. I entered your class and found Naire crying hard here. I tried to comfort her, but she started to get hysterical, so I held her. And then she started to tell what was this all about. It turned out that she was crying because of her father's death" he explain briefly. "Oh God, I should have guess it! Is she alright now?" McGonagall asked with concern. "She calmed down Professor. in fact, she's sleeping now. It must have been very tiring to cry for hours" he said. "Poor child! It's good that you're here, Mr. Wood. She'd probably did something that will harm herself out of frustration" she said. "Thank you for understanding Professor" he smiled weakly. "Nonsense! Now help take to bring this poor girl to the hospital wing. I believe you're strong enough to carry her Mr. Wood" she said. "That won't be a problem" he said. "Well, we must hurry then" she said walking to the door.  
  
He lifted her and carries her in his well-built arms all the way to hospital wing.  
  
"Poppy, we need a bed for Ms. Mutsuki" said McGonagall entering the hospital wing. "My goodness! What happen?" asked Madam Pomfrey. "It's a long story. Please hurry Poppy" said McGonagall. "Put her here" said Madam Pomfrey opening the sheet on one bed. "Place her carefully, Mr. Wood" said McGonagall to Oliver.  
  
They stood in their place while Madam Pomfrey examines Naire.  
  
"Nothing serious I suppose. She just seem very exhausted" explain Madam Pomfrey. "Good then. I better go find Albus, he needs to know" said McGonagall with relieve. "You can go now, Mr. Wood. She'll be alright in my hand" said Madam Pomfrey. "Can I just stay here with her?" Oliver asked hopefully. "I don't see harm in it, Poppy" said McGonagall supporting him. "Well, okay then. But please try not to make any sound, Mr. Wood. She needs to rest" said Madam Pomfrey. "Thank you" he smiled.  
  
After Madam Pomfrey gives Naire her medication, she left them alone. Oliver takes her small hand in his. He looks at her gently, praying the she'll be better. After a while, he can hear someone's coming.  
  
"How is she, Mr. Wood?" Dumbledore asked him. "She's sleeping, Professor" he said. "If you're tired, you can go back to your common room, Mr. Wood. You don't need to go to your next classes" Dumbledore said again. "I'm fine. I want to stay here" he said. "It seems that you care a lot for her" said Dumbledore smiling. "I care for her more than anything in this world, Professor" he said. "I can see that. I believe she has told you everything" "Yes Professor" "And of course you knew her complicated situation now. She's alone now, there's no family to take care of her" said Dumbledore. "She still has friends" "I know that, Mr. Wood. But she needs more than friendships. she needs home, shelter, and protection after her graduation. If only she's still in 1st years, she won't be facing this trouble" explained Dumbledore. "Are there any solutions, Sir?" asked Oliver. "That's for me to find, Mr. Wood. All you can do now is to support her, because it seems that you're the only one who knew about this. This morning after I told her the news, she told me not to tell anyone, because she doesn't want anybody to know" said Dumbledore. "I understand. When is the funeral?" "Tomorrow. She'll be going tomorrow morning by train. Her good neighbour has taken care of the preparation" said Dumbledore. "Will she be going alone?" "You can ask her when she's awake. now I have to go. I will inform all the teachers whose class you've missed for today" "Thank you Sir!" "Anytime, my boy. now take care of her" Said Dumbledore leaving the hospital wing.  
  
He stays there for hours till the night comes. He hasn't eaten properly, because all he eats was some crackers that Madam Pomfrey gave him. He was about to fall asleep when suddenly he felt a touch on his head. He quickly looks at the point where Naire is. And there she is, fully awake.  
  
"Thank God you're awake, Naire!" he said happily. "How long have I been sleeping?" she asked weakly. "Almost 10 hours" he said looking at his wristwatch. "And how long have you been here?" she asked again. "Almost 10 hours" he smiled. "You crazy. You should go back to your common room" she smiled. "I'll go, but after you answer my question" he said. "Okay, what is it?" she said. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked. "Honestly? No" she answered. "How do you feel?" he asked again. "I feel like I've been hit by a train. I feel like I want to die" she said. "Don't say that. You have to be strong. You're father must have hoped for that also" he said. "Thank you Oliver. can you do me a favour?" she asked. "Anything" he said. "Can you please keep this a secret? I don't want anybody to know" she said. "Sure, I won't say a word" he smiled. "Thank you" "Hmm. Dumbledore told me that you will be going to the funeral tomorrow, can I come with you?" he asked carefully. "Aren't you forgetting something, Oliver?" "What?" "Tomorrow is the match. In case you forgot, you'll be playing against Slytherin" she said. "Shoot, I forgot!" he hit his head with his hand. "I appreciate your intention, but I can go alone" she said. "If only I can postpone the match, I'll go with you. You need someone to stand there by your side at the funeral" he said. "That's very sweet of you, Oliver. But I'll be fine, don't worry" she said. "Are you sure? You can always ask Dumbledore to go with you?" he said. "Yes, I'm sure. Now go! Save your energy for tomorrow. I want you to kick those ugly Slytherins' butt!" she said. "As you wish, my lady!" he bowed. "Bye, I'll see you in two days" she said. "Bye!" he said.  
  
He smiles all the way back o the common room. When he enters the room, the whole team is waiting there, waiting for his explanation.  
  
"Where have you been?" "You've missed practise!" "Are you okay?" "Are you sick or what?" "Whoa. one by one! He stopped them. "You better have a very good excuse, or I'll kill you!" said Fred and George. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have any excuses. All I can say is, don't worry, I'm ready for tomorrow, and now I want to sleep" he explained. "But, Oliver! We've been searching for you whole day! You even missed all of your classes!" Angelina said. "What's going on?" asked Harry. "I cant' tell, I'm sorry. Why don't we just go take a rest to save energies for tomorrow? Better than being here and arguing. Goodnight!" he said walking to the boys' dorm. "I don't know why he's acting so strange. But he better be good tomorrow, or else!" said George.  
  
The next morning everybody is so excited about the match. At breakfast, the main topic of the conversation is nothing but the match. Everybody is so ecstatic also because all the classes for today were cancelled, unless the match is over before the last class. The match will start in the morning, unlike any other matches before that started after classes were over.  
  
After breakfast is over, they all walk to the field, ready to watch the last match of the semester. Both team are now getting ready at the changing room.  
  
"Do you hear the roaring sound out there? It means that they're here to watch us win!" Said Oliver to the team. "So, I say that we go out there, crush the Slytherins, and go back with the cup in our hand!" he continued. "Yeaahh!" the whole team roared. "Le'ts go then" he said.  
  
When the Gryffindor team appears at the field, everybody is cheering, except for the Slytherins. The got up on their broom and fly to the middle. Madam Hooch is ready to start the game.  
  
"Everybody ready on their position. I will throw the Quaffle and the match will start after I blow the whistle. Ready?" she said.  
  
She throws the Quaffle and blows the whistle. Both team are now moving.  
  
SPINNET GETS HOLD ON THE QUAFFLE, AND SHE PASSED IT TO JOHNSON. SHE PASSED IT BACK TO SPINNET AND. WHOA.. IT SEEMS THE CHASER FROM SLYTHERIN, WHICH I DON'T KNOW HIS NAME, IS A LITTLE BIT BRUTAL. HE POSESSED THE QUAFFLE AND THROW IT BACK AND FORT TO THE OTHER CHASER. THEY BOTH RUNNING.. OOPS.. FLYING I MEAN, TO THE HOOPS. WOOD IS READY, AND THEY GIVE A SHOT. YEAH. GOOD SAVE FROM WOOD, THE KEEPER AS WELL AS THE CAPTAIN OF THE GRYFFINDOR LION. THE QUAFFLE NOW IS ON BELL'S BEAUTIFUL HANDS; SHE PASSED IT ON TO SPINNET. WATCH OUT FOR THE BLUGDER! GOOD SAVE FROM THE WEASLEYS. WHOA, GOOD FLYING. GRYFFINDOR STILL ON THE RUN WITH THE QUAFFLE. SPINNET PASSED IT ON TO JOHNSON. JOHNSON IS FLYING FAST.. VERY FAST TO THE HOOPS.. SHE GIVES A SHOT AND. YEEAAAAAAHHHHH.. TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR! Lee as the commentator yelled followed by the roaring sound from the audients.  
  
POTTER IS STILL SEARCHING FOR THE SNICTH FOLLOWED CLOSELY BY MALFOY. NO SIGHTS OF IT.. NOWW BACK TO THE GAME, IT SEEMS NOW THAT SLYTHERIN IS PLAYING MORE BRUTAL. HEY! YOU JUST CAN'T KNOCK HER DOWN LIKE THAT! Lee shouted to the buff Slytherin's chaser that just tried to knock Alicia down.  
  
NO PENALTY FOR THAT, UNFORTUNATELY. OOPSS THAT'S A VERY CLOSE SHOT! THANK YOU FOR WOOD THAT HAS SAVED THE HOOP AGAIN. JOHNSON IS HOLDING THE QUAFFLE TIGHT IN HER ARMS, I WISH I WAS THAT LUCKY, HAHA! NOW SHE PASSED IT ON TO BELL. SHE DUCKED FROM THE BLUGDER AND FLY TO THE HOOPS. THE BLUGDER IS NOW FLYING TOWARDS HER AGAIN, THIS TIME FRED WEASLEY IS THERE TO SAVE HER. WHOA.. ANOTHER BLUDGER. OH MAN, THEY ARE WORKING HARD AREN'T THEY? SHE THROWS THE QUAFFLE TO SPINNET WHO THROW IT TO ONE OF THE HOOPS.. YEAAAAAHHHHH! WOOHOOOO. ANOTHER GOAL FOR GRYFFINDOR! 20 TO 0 NOW.. The crowd roared again.  
  
STIILL NO SIGN OF THE SNITCH. NO WAIT, THERE'S A GOLDEN THINGY FLYING ACROSS POTTER EYES! POTTER CHASED IT FOLLOWED AGAIN BY MALFOY, WHO OBVIOUSLY CAN'T DO MORE THAN FOLLOWING OUR GREAT POTTER. WHOA.. THAT'S A NASTY THING TO DO! MALFOY TRIED TO KNOCK POTTER DOWN, BUT HE'S BACK ON HIS BROOM.. NOW MALFOY IS IN POTTER FRONT. POTTER RISEN THE SPEED OF HIS BROOM.. THEY'RE SIDE TO SIDE NOW! THE SNITCH IS STILL FLYING WILD. OH NO, SLYTHERIN HAS SCORED 10 POINTS! IT'S 20 TO 10 NOW! BACK TO POTTER AND MALFOY.. THEY'RE STILL CHASING THE SNITCH. BUT POTTER'S BROOM IS TO FAST FOR MALFOY'S! HE STRETCH HIS RIGHT HAND.. HE. YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY! HE CAUGHT THE SNITCH! POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WIINNN!!! THEY WIN THE QUIDDITCH CUP! Lee screamed on the top of his lungs.  
  
"We win! We win!" Fred chanted.  
  
All the Gryffindors cheered, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs joined them while the team members hug each other, jumping up and down. To everybody surprise, Oliver, who's suppose to be the most ecstatic person, is leaving the field in such hurry.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with him?" the crowd questioned.  
  
Oliver runs to where Dumbledore seated.  
  
"Congratulation Mr. Wood! You did a fine job!" Dumbledore congratulated Oliver when he sees him standing in front of him. "Thank you Professor! But I need to speak with you! It's very important!" he said. "What is it you want to talk about, Mr. Wood?" asked Dumbledore. "Can you give me permission to go to Naire's father funeral?" he asked, surprising Dumbledore. "My my, and why do you want to do that?" asked Dumbledore. "Because I want to be there, I have to be there!" he insisted. "I'm afraid you can't Mr. Wood. It's to far by train. Ms. Mutsuki herself has leaved very early in the morning, at 4 am if you want to know" explained Dumbledore. "But, Professor. I have to be there!" he insisted again.  
  
After some times of arguing, finally Dumbledore gave the permission.  
  
"You have a very strong will, Mr. Wood! I don't know why are you doing this, but I think I can guess" Dumbledore smiled to him. "Thank You Sir! Thank you very much. now if you can tell me where it is, I'm going now!" he said. "Be patient my son! Clean yourself, prepare your things, and then meet me at my office. The password is 'Blue whale'. Now go!" Dumbledore ordered him.  
  
Oliver does everything Dumbledore told him as fast as he could. He was ready with everything when his friends stopped him.  
  
"Oliver, where are you going?" asked Harry. "Yeah, we're having celebration here. We have won the Quidditch Cup!" said Hermione. "I'm sorry guys, but I have to go now! Bye!" he runs leaving them confused. "Man, he's getting strange everyday!" said Fred. "But aren't you worry? I mean, he never acted like that. I'm afraid something has happened" said Angelina concerned. "He'll talk to us when he's ready, I guess" said Alicia.  
  
He reaches Dumbledore office and quickly says the password.  
  
"I'm ready to go, Professor!" he said. "Good! I'm ready, too. We'll be going with floo powders" said Dumbledore. "We?" he asked. "Yes, I'm going too. Now, come stand beside me, we'll use the floo powder at one time, together" said Dumbledore holding the powder in his hand. "But where are we going to appear?" he asked again. "An old friend of mine house. She's an old lady, a witch. She live on the same street where Ms. Mutsuki lives. There's a lot of Japanese people live there" Dumbledore explained. "Okay then, let's go!" he said.  
  
In matter of seconds, they disappear and reappeared in the old lady house. Oliver can see her waiting for them.  
  
"This is Mrs. Matsumoto, Oliver" Dumbledore introduced her to him. "Ooh.. what a handsome young man you are! What is your name, dear?" she asked Oliver. "Oliver Wood, ma'am" he answered. "I once knew a man like you in my youth. he's not as tall as you, but ." she started to talk. "Forgive us Matsumoto, but we have to go now. We're running out of time" Dumbledore cut her talking. "Oh no, no. don't apologize! I don't mean to stopped you here" she said and walked them to the front door and opens it. "Can you see the white house over there? It's their house" she said pointing in to a direction.  
  
Oliver follows her direction and sees a small but beautiful white house with no fences.  
  
"Arigato gozaimas, Matsumoto!" Dumbledore thanked her in Japanese.  
  
They walk to Naire's house. When they're about to knock the front door, suddenly it opens.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! Oliver! What are you doing here?" she said completely shocked. "Good day Ms. Mutsuki. We're here to attend the funeral" said Dumbledore. "I'm very surprised to see you here, Sir! And you, Oliver. why are you here? Don't you have a match to play?" she asked. "It's finished.. and we won" he smiled. "Really? But how come? It's only 11 am" she asked again. "The match was held this morning Ms. Mutsuki. I can see you're about to leave, where are you going?" Dumbledore asked. "I was about to go to where my father will be cremated, Sir" she said. "Cremated?" Oliver asked. "Yes, it's a Japanese custom. When people died, their body will be cremated" she explained. "Oh, I see" Oliver nodded. "Now now, we're here not to disturb her. Are you going there alone, dear?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes, Sir" she answered. "Mr. Wood will accompany you. And as for me.." He stopped when a big grey owl flying towards them landed on his shoulder.  
  
Dumbledore opens the letter that the owl brought. He read it and after he finished he folds it.  
  
"And as for me.. I have to go back to Hogwarts" he continued. "Is there something wrong, Professor?" Oliver asked him. "No no. it is just a minor problem. But they need me there. So, I will leave you here Mr. Wood. I will wait for you to the latest, tomorrow. Take a train from King's Cross, as usual, platform 9 ¾ . Forgive me for being here in such a short time, Ms. Mutsuki. My condolence is for you" he explained. "Thank you Professor, I really appreciated it" she said. "Take care of her, Mr. Wood. I will be going now!" before Oliver could say anything, Dumbledore disapparated from where he was standing.  
  
"So. are you alright?" Oliver asked. "I'm fine, thanks" she smiled. "So we're going now?" he asked. "Yes" she said walking to the garage.  
  
The garage door opens and revealed what was inside. It's a blue motorbike.  
  
"You ride a motorbike?" he asked in amazement. "Why? Is it hard to believe?" she asked bringing the bike out. "Well, I never imagined you riding one, because.you're a girl" he said. "You're just being sexist!" she said punching his shoulder. "Hey! You hurt me" he said pretending to hurt. "You deserved it" she said. "Ouch!" he smiled. "Come on, we have to hurry. jump in the back" she told him. "Hey, come to think of. aren't you underage to ride this?" he asked. "Well, yes. but it has been charmed, so every time a cop wants to stop me, he suddenly would feel the biggest urge to go to the bathroom" she laughs. "It's the first I saw you laughing for today" he said.  
  
She just smiled.  
  
"Hey, why don't I take the drivers seat, and you hop in the back. My treat!" he offered a suggestion. "Are you sure?" "Positively sure, come on" he jumped in the front. "Okay then" she followed him in the back. "Hold on tight! You show me the way, okay?" he said starting the engine.  
  
She wraps her arms around his waist as they move through the street. He smiles, enjoying this rare moment as the air breezes to his face. She wraps her arms more tightly along with the speed he increases.  
  
"Oliver" she said softly. "Yes?" "I'm glad that you're here" she said. "Me too" he smiled. "And I'm glad that it was you that helped me yesterday" she said again.  
  
He doesn't answered, he just smiles.  
  
Back in Hogwarts, all the Gryffindors are wondering where is Oliver. He disappeared after the game, and nobody have seen him anywhere. They're having a small party in the common room and of course they're hoping for their captain to be there.  
  
"Where is he?" Harry asked. "I have no idea. the last time I saw him was when he left the field after the game" said Ron. "I better go search for him" said Angelina. "Hey, Ange. don't go now! I'm sure he'll be back soon. Just wait here" said Alicia. "Maybe he's busy with something else" said George smiling. "Or someone" Fred continued. "Don't worry, he's a big boy" said Katie. "I know, but I'm going to ask McGonagall anyway.. maybe he's sick and in the hospital wing or something" she said walking to the portrait hole.  
  
They decided to let Angelina to worry about him, and continue the party.  
  
In the Ravenclaw's common room, Naire's friends are searching for her.  
  
"I can't found her everywhere!" Said the frustrated Jessica. "Calm down, Jess. Maybe she has something important to do" said Sandy trying to clam her down. "But we've been looking for her since morning! She was not in her bed when we woke up!" said Jessica. "Maybe we can try to ask Ethan. Maybe he knows where she is" Sandy suggested. "Do you think she's with him?" "Maybe, there's a possibility" "I doubt it. this is Naire we're talking about. She won't wake up very early in the morning just to see Ethan! Well, if it's Oliver, there's a possibility" "There's no harm to try. let's go find him" Sandy drags Jessica out. "If she's not with him, he'll be more panicked then us knowing that she's missing!" said Jessica.  
  
They reach the Hufflepuff portrait and stood there, realizing that they don't know the password. Suddenly the portrait swing opens.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked a Hufflepuff girl who walks out from the hole. "Hmm.. we're here looking for Ethan. Can you tell him that we're here? It's very important!" said Jessica. "Okay! Ethan Anderton, right? And you are?" she asked. "Just tell him that we're Naire's friends" Sandy said quickly. "Okay, wait here" she said going back inside the portrait.  
  
After some times of waiting, the portrait swings open again and the girl is back with Ethan.  
  
"Hi! So.. what's up?" he asked them. "I don't know where to start. why don't you ask him, Jess" Sandy said to Jessica. "Hey! It's your idea to come up here! You ask him" Jessica said. "Oh alright! We're here to ask you something" said Sandy. "Okay, what is it about?" he said. "It seems that he doesn't know a thing! Maybe we should go. he'll be furious if he finds out!" whispered Jessica in Sandy's ear. "Is it something to do with Naire?" he asked starting to get worry. "We're here now, we might as well tell him" said Sandy. "Okay.. you tell him then" said Jessica. "Well Ethan, you're right. It has something to do with Naire" Sandy said to him. "So what is it then? Is she alright?" he asked. "Well, that's the problem. we don't know if she's alright or not, because she's missing" Sandy said to him. What? You're joking right?" he shouted. "I'm afraid we're not. the last time we saw her was last night before bedtime. and we haven't seen her since that" explained Jessica. "And we thought she's with you. Apparently not" said Sandy. "How could this happen? We must tell Dumbledore!" he said running through the hall. "We better follow him" said Jessica.  
  
They both follow him to Dumbledore's office. On the way they bumped into McGonagall.  
  
"God gracious! Why are you running like that?" McGonagall shout. "I'm sorry, Professor! But I need to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately!" said Ethan. "And why is that?" she asked folding her arms on her chest. "It's Naire, Professor! She's been missing since morning.. we couldn't find her anywhere" said Sandy. "Naire? Oh.. Ms. Mutsuki! I'm sure she's fine. No need to worry about that!" she said. "But, Professor!" Jessica said. "Ah.. no but my child. I told you not to worry, now run along!" she said again. "Professor McGonagall!" shouted Angelina from across the hallway. "Oh, what's wrong with teenagers these days? Do they have to yell like a five years old?" she said to herself. "What is it Ms. Johnson?" she asked her. "I was wondering. have you seen Oliver, Professor?" asked Angelina. "Mr. Wood? No I haven't.. but I'm sure he's fine" she said smiling. "Well, I haven't seen him since the match, and I'm afraid he might be sick" Angelina said again. "He's fine Ms. Johnson. Now all of you. go back to your common room or anywhere but here. I'm very busy!" said Mcgonagall leaving them. "But Professor!" they all call her but she ignores them.  
  
They all stood silent and look at each other.  
  
"So, why are you here?" Angelina asked them. "Naire is missing, and we went to search for her. And what are you doing here?" Said Jessica. "I'm looking for Oliver, he's been missing also" said Angelina. "Well, don't you think it's a bit odd that 2 person is missing in one day" said Sandy. "Yes. Oliver and." said Angelina. "Naire!" Jessica finished.  
  
They both gasped at stare at each other.  
  
"Do you think.?" Angelina said. "Are we thinking the same thing here?" Jessica asked confused. "Could be. but I don't know" Angelina said. "Hey, I don't understand what are you talking about!" Sandy shouted. "We better not talk about this here." Jessica said looking at the silent Ethan. "I have to go" he said slowly leaving them.  
  
They all can see the hurt on his face. Both Jessica and Angelina felt guilty for bringing up the idea to his face.  
  
"Oh boy, I smell trouble!" Jessica said slowly. "I still don't understand what are you talking about!" Sandy squealed. "I think we need to have a chat" Angelina said to Jessica and Sandy. "I think so, too" Jessica agreed. 


	16. bedtime story

XVI  
  
"Thank you for coming!" Naire said to an old man. "Be strong my dear" he stuttered. "I will, thank you" she said. "Arigato gozaimas" she said to an old Japanese lady.  
  
The old lady doesn't say anything. She just pats her cheeks and walks out the door. The guests are all gone home now, leaving Oliver and Naire alone in the house.  
  
"Well, that's the last one!" Oliver said to her. "Really?" she asked. "Yes" he answered. "I don't think so.. you're still here" she said. "Oh yeah.. I forgot! I better go now. It's only 5 pm, I can still catch a train, maybe" he said, uncertain of his own words. "You can stay here for the night, if you want to" she offered. "I don't know. is it okay with you?" he asked. "Yes, it's fine with me. that way we can go by train together tomorrow morning" she said. "Besides. I still need your help" she continued. "Sure, just tell me what you need" he said. "I want to grant my father's last wish" she said taking a closed silver cup in her hand.  
  
The cup is filled with her father ashes. She puts it there after the cremation.  
  
"And what was it?" he asked. "He often said to me if he died, he wants his ashes to be thrown to the ocean" she said. "But Naire. there's no ocean near here" he said. "I know, the closest thing to it is a river. And that's where I'm going to do it. The river leads to the ocean, so he'll get there" she said smiling. "So, what do you want me to do?" he asked. "I want you to take me to the riverside" she said. "Okay" he agreed.  
  
They ride to the riverside, which is not very far from her neighbourhood. A stone bridge is over the river.  
  
"Is this the place?" he asked. "Yes" she answered. "This place is beautiful" he said.  
  
The view is wonderful, plus the sun that almost set on the horizon. The sky is orange coloured with some dab of purple.  
  
"I know. this is my favourite place when I was a little girl. My father used to take me here, and watch the sunset together. He gave me one wise word on each time we spent a time here. He's the greatest man ever lived" she said smiling. "And he had the greatest daughter" he said. "I still remember everything that he had said to me. all his wise word. My favourite one is 'a good friend is someone who will stay with you through bitter and sweet aspect of live. If you laugh, they will laugh with you. If you cry, they will cry with you. And if you fall from a high place, they won't fall with you, but they will be down there ready to catch you'" she said. "He's a wise man" he said.  
  
She walks to the edge of the bridge and opens the cup.  
  
"Aishiteru, papa. goodbye" she whispered and throws all the ashes out to the river.  
  
She lets a single tear out. She's determent not to cry, she doesn't want to shed a tear anymore. Oliver touches her shoulder gently and rubs them. She puts her hand on top of his hand, and they watch the sun sets on the horizon. They stay like that for a while till the sun disappeared and the sky is dark. They decided to go back to her house. He walks in to the house hesitantly, thinking about what will the neighbours think about him being in her house at this hours, alone.  
  
"Naire, are you sure you want me to stay for the night?" he asked. "Yes I'm sure, it's fine. You don't have to worry what other people might think, especially the neighbours" she said as if she can read his mine. "Okay then.. I'll sleep in the couch" he said taking a sit on the living room couch. "No way! You sleep in the guest room. It's upstairs, come" she refused his idea and asked him to follow her upstairs. "This is the room.. my room is across it" she said opening a door and switch on the light. "Nice" he said. "Bathroom is right over there.. at the very end of the corridor" she said pointing to the bathroom door. "Okay, thanks" he said. "You welcome! Now, do you want to use the bathroom first? I can use it after you" she asked. "Hey, no.. you use it first. Don't worry about me" he said. "Okay then. you can watch TV or do anything you like. I want to take a shower" she said leaving him.  
  
He walks downstairs and go to the living room. He sits on the couch and grabs the TV remote.  
  
"Hmm. how do you use this thing?" he asked to himself.  
  
Apparently, he doesn't know how to switch on the TV with remote. At his house, they use charms to switch on the TV and change the channels. He pushes the ON button, and the TV is on now.  
  
"Oh, that's how it works!" he smiled.  
  
In no time he knows how to change the channels, and he's ecstatic. He continues changing the channels when he hears Naire going out from the bathroom.  
  
"You can use the bathroom now, Oliver" she said from upstairs. "Okay" he walks up, and enters the bathroom.  
  
He takes a quick shower, and finished after 10 minutes. He goes downstairs and searches for Naire.  
  
"Naire, where are you?" he called her. "I'm in the kitchen" she said. "Ok" he walks to the kitchen and find here there in front of the stove. "Oliver, I've made some dinner, not much though. But if your hungry, fell free to eat" she said. "Have you eaten anything today, Naire?" he asked concerned. "No I haven't. I'm not hungry" she said. "You could get sick! You have to eat" he told her. "I don't feel like eating. I don't have the appetite" she said. "Please Naire.. you have to eat. If you don't want to do it for yourself, at least do it for me" he begged. "Oh, alright! As long as you eat with me" she said. "Want me to feed you?" he smiled. "No, thanks.. I'm not a baby" she laughs. "What's for dinner, honey" he asked playing with her. "I was about to made meatloaf, darling.. but it got burnt in the oven! So you have to deal with soup and bread" she said playing along. "I'll love anything you cooked for me, pumpkin!" he winked making her to laughs uncontrolled.  
  
She brings two bowls of warm chicken cream soup and two pieces of bread to the kitchen table.  
  
"Ah. chicken cream soup, my favourite! I love chicken and cream.. my mother always send me chicken cream pie every Christmas and other holidays" he said. "She must be a great mother" she said bitterly. "Oh no, I'm sorry Naire! I didn't mean to remind you of your mother" he apologies. "That's okay. I know you mean no harm" she smiled.  
  
"So, is it as good as your mother's?" she asked when he sips the first spoon. "Mmmm.. delicious! But I have to tell you. my mother's is still the best. What can I say; I'm a mother's boy! But don't worry, you came in 2nd" he said. "Thank you for your compliment" she laughs.  
  
They finished their food and wash the dishes together.  
  
"You see, we could make a great couple! I wash the dishes, and you take care of the children" he said laughing. "As long as the children are not as obnoxious as you!" she said. "So you're planning to have more than one child? I think I can handle Oliver junior and Naire junior running around the house" he teased her. "Okay, stop it! You're making me sick! There's no way you could be the father of my child!" she laughs and splash him with foam. "Hey! Now you want to bath me?" he splashes her back. "Ah. okay, enough! Let's go watch the TV" she said drying her hands. "Okay!" he said following her to the living room.  
  
He takes a sit next to her in the sofa. She turns on the TV and switching the channels.  
  
"I never use that gadget in my house, you know that?" he said. "What gadget?" she asked, still changing the channels. "The one you're holding. What do you call it?" he said. "This? It's remote control. I can't believe you never use this! What do you use to watch TV?" she asked. "Well, we simple say 'on' or 'off' and the channel we want to watch" he said. "Oh God! That easy? It's fun to live in a magical family" she said. "Aren't you half muggle? You should have use a little magic in the house" he asked. "My mother was a witch, but she doesn't like to use magic in the house. She had this thing about muggle appliances. So we lived just like normal muggle" she explained. "Oh, interesting" he yawned. "Hey, if you're tired, you can sleep. I want to stay here a little bit longer" she told him. "Nah, that's okay! I'll stay here with you. I'm not that tired" he said. "Okay then" she said.  
  
They continue watching the TV in silence. They keep silent for a while when suddenly she asks him.  
  
"Oliver, can you do me a favour?" she asked. "What do you want me to do?" he asked. "I know I might sound like a baby, but.can you tell a story for me?" she asked slowly. "You're serious?" he asked surprised. "I'm serious! Don't laugh at me" she said. "Okay, I won't laugh. What story do you want to hear? I'm telling you, I'm not a good storyteller. My brother never wants to hear any bedtime stories" he said. "I want you to tell me a story about you and your family" she said. "Why?" he asked confused. "Because if you do that, I would feel like I'm hearing a story about my family. Maybe it'll help me to remember every moment I had with my family. Can you do that for me, Oliver?" she begged. "Are you sure, Naire? Wouldn't it makes you feel more sad?" he asked. "No, my sadness is gone. Now all I want to do is remembering all the happy things I had with them. They're not dead, Oliver. They're still alive. in my heart" she said looking deep at him.  
  
He couldn't resist those beautiful green eyes and nodded.  
  
"Okay, where do I start?" he said. "Anywhere. It's up to you" she said leaning closer to him.  
  
She rested her head on his right shoulder and closes her eyes. He took a deep breath and start to talk.  
  
"Well, once upon a time there's a young lady whose name is Helena Burnsbay. She met this young handsome man, Jonathan Wood, when she was 21 and he was 25. They met at London University of Wizardy and Witchcraft. They said that they fell in love at first sight, but I'm not sure. A year later they got married and the next year she gave birth to a very handsome baby, me" "Yeah, right!" she laughs. "Hey, do you want me to keep going or not?" he said pretending to be annoyed. "Okay, go on" she said. "Okay. they was very happy to have their first son, and they named him Oliver Wood. They love him very much and gave him almost everything a son could ask. He was very happy too, until his mother told him a very bad news when he was 9. She told him that he's going to have a baby brother or sister. He was terrified knowing that he'll be sharing the love of his parents. A year later, she gave birth to a very ugly and horrible baby boy, very different to him when he was a baby. They named the newborn baby Steven Wood. Steven was a pain in the ass. All he managed to do was ruining Oliver's life, and still is!" "But you love him don't you?" she asked. "Well, yes. I love him because he's my brother. Although the only thing he could do was to screw up my life, but I love him. He's only 7, and I was like him when I was 7" he said. "I wish I have a sister or brother. Therefore I don't have to be alone now" she said weakly. "You're not alone. You still have your friends.. and you have me" he told her. "I know, thanks. Now, continue!" she said. "Thankfully, the year Steven was born was the year when Oliver had to go to Hogwarts. He went to Hogwarts full of happiness. He couldn't wait to make new friends. But instead of making new friends, he managed to get one new enemy, a girl. She was beautiful, but scary. They made their life miserable by doing bad things to each other. But finally, after 6 years of war, they become friend. He's happy with it, and hoped that she's happy too. She became more beautiful. So beautiful, it will make every guys hold their breath when they see her passing bye. So beautiful, that she broke their heart when she dated a guy. The new guy was very lucky, and everybody envy him. But the new guy." he stopped to look at her.  
  
She was asleep. She breathes slowly and soft, making no sound. He gently picks her up and brings her in his arms. He walks slowly up to the stairs and opens her room. He puts her in her bed and tugs her with blanket. He sits on the side of the bed and watches her silently. She never stops to amazes him with her beauty. Not just outer beauty, but inner beauty also. Even when she closes her eyes, he can still imagine her green eyes. Every parts of her are perfect. She resembled perfection.  
  
"But the new guys isn't lucky enough to watch her face when she's sleeping. He's not lucky enough to have her crying in his shoulders. And surely he's not lucky enough to kiss her tonight" he whispered.  
  
He gently kisses her on the forehead, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips. He stood up and walks to the door.  
  
"Good night, Naire. Sleep tight" he whispered and close the door. 


	17. back in Hogwarts

XVII  
  
"Phew.. Thank god we're not late!" said Naire to Oliver. "Yeah.. Thank you for waking me up" he said. "You sleep like a baby, you know that? I thought you snored like a pig, but I was wrong" she laughs. "I snore, sometimes, but only if I'm extremely tired" he told her. "I didn't snore, right? I mean.. last night when I feel asleep" she asked. "No, you sleep like the dead. No sound at all! I barely can hear your breath" he said. "Really? Well, thanks anyway for bringing me up to my room. You didn't take any advantages on me, right?" she asked. "Of course not! I'm a gentleman! besides, if I want to take advantages on you, I could do it a very long time ago. Let's see? How many times you've fallen asleep on my shoulder? Once at the cave, once at McGonagall's class, and once at your sofa, last night. If I counted it right, we should be having 3 babies right now!" he said counting his fingers. "Okay, okay! I get it! You're disgusting, you know that?" she rolled her eyes.  
  
Its 9 past 15 am. And they're already leaving London in Hogwarts train. They're going home to Hogwarts, as they promised Dumbledore that they will be back today. They were almost late because they overslept. It's good that Naire woke up in the nick of time, and she quickly woke up Oliver. They rushed to London, which is and hour ride. They reached King's Cross at one minute to 9, only one minute for the train to move. But they made it, and now they're safe and sound inside the train, chatting all the way to Hogwarts.  
  
They arrive at Hogwarts just right before dinner. They cross the lake, and when they're about to enter, Naire stops him.  
  
"Wait, Oliver. I'm sure everybody is in the great hall. I think it's better for us to go there separately. They must have known that both of us are missing, especially our friends. Maybe they've guessed about us being together, but I don't want the whole school to know" she told him. "I understand. I don't want that to happen also. And what will Ethan think? He'd probably be very angry to see you with me"he said. "Same thing with Angelina" she said. "No, we're just friend now. We broke up a month ago"he said. "Really? I didn't know. I'm sorry to hear that" she said.  
  
She was shocked to hear that, but she couldn't resist the feeling of happiness when she heard it. she tries hard not to smile.  
  
"It's alright. Now, you go first or me?" he asked. "You'll go. I'm going to my common room. I'm not very hungry" she said. "Are you sure? But if that's what you want, fine with me. See you in classes tomorrow!" he said. "Okay, bye!" she said.  
  
He was about to open the great hall door when she suddenly kisses him lightly on the cheek. He was too shocked to respond. He just stares blankly at her with a very confused face. "What's that for?" he asked. "It's for staying by my side for the past few days. I'm very grateful. Now, I have to go.. bye!" she runs away quickly leaving him dumbfounded.  
  
She blushed furiously while running. She runs quickly to the common room, hoping that no one is there, so they won't have to look at her tomato red face. When she enters the common, there's nobody there. She sits on the sofa, and starts thinking about her act a few minutes ago.  
  
"Oh, God! Why did I kiss him?" she covers her face with her hand, cannot help to smile. "It's not like we never kissed before" she said to herself.  
  
But the thought of it makes her blushes even more. The kissed they had shared before was beyond everything for her, because she never felt that kind of sensation again. She can't helpnot to smile again, thinking about the previous kiss. Plus the fact that he's not dating Angelina again makes her even happier. Not a single thought of Evan come to her mind. And for a moment she could forget about her father. She yawns, feeling very tired. She rested her head on the sofa cushions and closes her eyes.  
  
Oliver enters the Great Follow only to find the whole population is staring at him. He can see the surprised face of his friends. Before they could stand up and rush to him, he quickly runs to where they're seated.  
  
"Hi guys!" he greeted them innocently. "Oliver! Where have you been? I was so worried!" shouted Angelina. "I'm fine, Ange. Everything is fine" he said. "Do you know how worried we were?" she said again, looking to the others for approval. They all nod. "We thought you were very sick. So sick that McGonagall and Dumbledore won't even tell us!" Harry said. "Look guys, I'm sorry. But the most important thing is I'm here now" he told them. "You have to tell us what happened!" Fred and George demanded. "Every details of it!" Alicia said. "I'm sorry guys, but I can't"he said. "But why? There's must be a story behind all this?" Katie insisted. "Because there is no story behind this" he said again. "But there must be a reason for your disappearing this past 2 days!" Harry said. "A reason that I just can't tell. I promised someone that I won't tell anything" he said. "Who? Who's this someone?" Angelina asked. "Please guys! I can't tell you anything, I'm very tired! Now please let me eat, I'm starving!" he begged.  
  
They all went silent and let him eat his meal. Angelina on the contrary pulls his sleeve so his ear was near her mouth.  
  
"I need to talk to you after dinner" she whispered. "Oh.. okay"he said reluctantly.  
  
After dinner Angelina rushed over to Oliver's side and stopped him.  
  
"What is it you want to talk about, Ange?" he asked. "It's very important!" she said. "Okay then, talk now" he told her. "Not here. Let's go somewhere else" she said asking him to follow her. "Now we're alone, now talk" he said when they're out in the garden. "I know Oliver" she said. "Know what?" he asked. "I know who's this someone you mentioned earlier" "What are you talking about?" "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" "No I don't! Explain me" "I don't know the reasons why, but I have a very strong believe that you were with Naire" she told him boldly. "You're being silly. Why would I be with her?" he said obviously hiding something. "Don't play dumb with me, Oliver! The fact is you're both missing at the same time!" "She's missing?" "Yes! Because she's with you!" she shouted. "I don't understand what you're talking about. If what you're saying is true, I'm here now, but where is she? If we're missing together, aren't we supposed to be back here together again?"he said. "Well, I haven't seen her, but you could easily separated when you came! You go to dinner and she goes somewhere else!" she said not missing a point. "Listen, Ange. You're just being suspicious. I have my very own reason for 'missing' the way you said it, and I believe she has her own reason too. Now I want to go back to common room"he told her. "But, Oliver! I have another thing to say to you!" she stopped him. "What is it again, Ange? You started to get me mad" he said with a serious face. "It's about how Naire feels for you, she.." She said, but was quickly cut by him. "I don't want to hear anything about it!" he said leaving her. "But, Oliver! You have to hear it!" she runs to him. "Stop it Ange! I know how she feels for me. I know that she doesn't love me" he said. "No Oliver, she.." she try to told him again but he quickly enters the common room.  
  
Angelina just stood there, looking at the empty space in front of her. She sighs and whispered under her breath.  
  
"She loves you, too Oliver"  
  
Back in the Ravenclaw's common room, two sets of hand are waking Naire up.  
  
"Naire, wake up!" Jessica said. "You have a lot to tell us!" Sandy said.  
  
She slowly opens her eyes and yawns.  
  
"Hi guys.. I'm very sleepy, can you just let me sleep?" she said slowly. "There's no way I'm going to let you sleep again! You need some explanation to do!" Jessica said. "Where have you been this past 2 days? We're worried!" Sandy said. "I'm sorry. I'll tell you the whole thing, but not now. I want to sleep"she said. "No way! Explain now!" Jessica said shacking her shoulder. "All right, all right! I'm awake now!" she opens her eyes widely. "Now talk!" Sandy said.  
  
She told them about her father's death and everything, but she missed the Oliver being there part.  
  
"Oh, God! I'm so sorry to hear that Naire! you must be very sad" said Jessica hugging her. "I'm alright now. I'm fine, thank you"she told them. "Why didn't you say anything to us? We could've been there for you! So you don't have to faced all this alone!"Sandy said to her, hugging her also. "Everything was so fast. I was so sad, I couldn't tell anybody. It would make me more sad" she said. "You're alright now?" Jessica asked her. "Yes, I'm fine" "Are you sure?" Jessica asked again. "Yes" she smiled.  
  
They hug her again tightly, and when the release her, Jessica remembers something.  
  
"Hey, do you know that Oliver was missing also?"Jessica said to her. "Really? No, I don't know" she said trying to be surprised. "Yes. I saw him at today's dinner, though. But he's been missing at the same time as when you're gone" Jessica said again slowly, looking meaningfully at Naire. "And back at the same time as you" Sandy said giving the same look to her. "Hey, why are you looking at me like that?" she asked. "Tell us the truth, Naire.We believe that you were with him when you're missing" Jessica said to her. "How can you say that? it's impossible" she denied. "Somehow I don't trust you. It's up to you, Naire. Whether you want to tell us or not" Jessica said waiting for her to say something. "But I'm telling you the truth!" she said. "Your eyes can't tell no lie, Naire" Sandy said to her. "I don't have anything to say! I went away to attend my father's funeral and that's it!" she said again. "I'm sorry, Naire about your father. But I can tell that there's something else on your mind. But I better go to sleep now" Jessica said again standing up from where she's seated. It's very obvious that there's a look of disappointment on her face. "I better go to sleep too" Sandy said following Jessica. "Guys, please don't do this to me! I will tell you everything! But please don't leave me" she said running to them. "We will never leave you! We're your best friends! We're just disappointed because you don't trust us" Jessica said. "I trust you guys. I'm sorry for doubting you" she said again almost crying. "Don't cry Naire"Sandy said.  
  
They sit again at the sofa and Naire told them everything. When she finished, Jessica and Sandy were too shocked to say anything.  
  
"So, that's explain his weird act after the game!" Jessica said. "What weird act?" Naire asked. "He ran out from the field just right after the end whistle blew, and that was the last time everybody saw him for the day" Sandy explained. "Oh, I didn't know" she said. "So, how was it? how do you feel now?" Jessica asked her. "He's very nice to you" Sandy said. "I don't know. happy I guess. I never felt this close to him, ever! He's everything to me. it makes me very happy just to smell his scent, or listening to his tender voice, and felt his strong arms holding me. it's more than I ever wished for" she said. "You're definitely in love with him, and he's.." Sandy said, but stopped when Jessica step on her foot.  
  
Jessica is mouthing the word 'not now' to Sandy and she nodded.  
  
"I know what you want to say" Naire smiled. "Really?" Jessica and sandy said in unison. "Yeah.. I don't need to hear it again. it's impossible for us to be together. Even if he's not dating Angelina again, he still doesn't love me" she said. "But, that's not." Sandy starts to speak again but Jessica step on her foot, again. "Hey! That's hurt!" Sandy shouted.  
  
Jessica doesn't respond, but just gives Sandy a death glares.  
  
"Hey.were everybody worried for us?" Naire asked. "Yes! You should have seen Angelina face for the past 2 days. She's very sad, I can tell"Sandy said. "And.oh my God! Ethan must be very happy to see you now! He hasn't eaten and sleeps much. All he did was waiting and thinking about you" Jessica said. "Ethan! I completely forgot about him! oh my God, I felt so guilty to him" Naire said. "He's quite furious about this"Sandy said again. "I better see him first thing in the morning" she said. "Yeah, you should do that.. and gives him some explanation, and the truth" Sandy told her. "It's better for him to know it from you than from other people. You know how fast rumours could spread in Hogwarts. By the time they see you tomorrow, they will speculate the possibility that you and Oliver were missing together. We have saw him tonight, and when you tomorrow. do the math" Jessica said. "I will tell him the truth, now. I'm very tired.. Let's go to bed" she said, standing up. "Okay" Jessica said following her.  
  
Before Jessica could walk more than one step, sandy stops her.  
  
"Why won't you let me tell her that Oliver loves her too?" she whispers. "I don't know! I have this feeling that we mustn't tell her now. Maybe we should discuss it first with Angelina, maybe she hasn't told Oliver, too. Besides, you saw her, she rejected it so much the possibility that Oliver loves her too" Jessica explained. "I guess you're right. I won't tell her, not now"Sandy agreed. "Good, let's go to bed now" 


	18. do the right things

XVIII  
  
"Ethan!" shouted Naire for the 3rd times through the hallway.  
  
The blond hair boy finally turns his head slowly to faces her. Two gloomy blue eyes suddenly turns brighter when he saw who was calling him.  
  
"Naire?" he whispers in disbelieves.  
  
She runs to where he was standing dumbfounded. She tries to smile when she reaches him.  
  
"I'm sorry Ethan for making you wo.." She quickly said, but stop when Ethan hugs her abruptly. "Where have you been? I was so worried. I can't believe that you're here right in front of me" he hugs her tightly. "I'm sorry" she said slowly. "Naire, don't ever do that to me again! Promise me!" he said. "I won't! I promise" she said. "You're allright, right?" he asked. "Yes. I'm fine. I'm here to tell you everything" she told him. "You don't have say it right now" "But I want to tell you now, before everything got out of control" "What do you mean by that?" "Let us sit down" she said. "What about breakfast first?" he asked. "Okay, but we have to seat together" "Okay"  
  
They walk together to the great hall finding only a few people sitting there.  
  
"Good, there are not much people here. We can talk with no one hearing us" she said. "Why do you have to be full of secrets?" he asked. "Okay, now I can explain everything" she said after they're seated. "Don't you want to eat first?" he asked. "You eat, I'm not hungry" she said. "Are you sure?" he said biting at a piece of sandwich that appears on a plate in front of him. "I'll just eat yours" she said taking one piece of his sandwich.  
  
They finished their breakfast quietly with Ethan looking worried at her all the time.  
  
"Now, what is it you want to tell me?" he asked after he finished eating his last bite. "It's a long story, but I will try to explain everything" she cleared her throat.  
  
She starts to tell him everything, but stop when the story reaches Oliver part. He looks at her with a very sad face, nearly crying.  
  
"Are you okay now? You must be very sad" he grips her hands and squeezed it gently. "I'm fine now. I'm trying to get over it" she smiles. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've been there for you, so you don't have to face everything alone" he said. "Hmm. that's what I'm trying to tell you" she said. "What do you mean?" Actually, I'm not really alone for the past 3 days. Someone has stayed with me" she told him. "Who? It couldn't be Jessica or Sandy, because they were searching for you also" "Did you realize that someone was missing also at the same time?" she asked carefully. "But who.. I didn't recall." he stopped and look weirdly at her. "It can't be.. no way! Not him! tell me it's not him, Naire" he said in disbelieved. "Who do you have in mind?" she asked. "That Gryffindor guy, Oliver Wood! Angelina Johnson has been searching for him, too!" "I'm sorry, Ethan" she dares not to look at his eyes. "No, why him?" he shakes her shoulder lightly. "I don't know.. he's just there! I accidentally told him about my father's death, and the next thing he was at my house" she explained. "But he was at the game" "He came after the game" "Why didn't you refuse him? you could always say no, and he could just come back to Hogwarts. You could always tell me! I love you, and I would be there in no time!" "I couldn't refuse him. a part of me wanted him to be there" "What? You're saying that you actually wanted him to be near you, instead of me? the guy you loathed for years? Tell me it's not true, Naire?" "I'm really sorry, Ethan. I don't know what to say" she looks slowly at him.  
  
The moment she looks at his face, she regretted at everything she has said. The look at his face is unbearable. Sadness, anger, disappointment, all blended in one expression.  
  
"Tell me I'm wrong Naire. I always thought that I'm your boyfriend. But it seems that I'm wrong. Very wrong" he said.  
  
She doesn't say a thing. "Tell me one more thing. Are you in love with him?" he asked.  
  
Once again, she doesn't answer. The silent answer was enough for him. Shaking his head, he slowly leaves her sitting there. She covers her face with her hand, not wanting to cry.  
  
"Don't let me cry, please. I don't want to cry again" she whispers to herself. "Why did I tell him? why?" she said letting out a single sob.  
  
For the first time in her life she felt very lonely with no one there to love her. When her mother died she still had her father. But when he died, nobody is left to take care of her and love her, not even Ethan who obviously hated her by now.  
  
Why did I tell him? It only made him ran away from me. And now I'm left with no one to love me, she thought. Why did I jeopardise the only love I have? If only Oliver would loves me as much as I love him, she thought again.  
  
She stays there, calming herself down until the bell rings. She rises from her seat quickly and wipes her face. She runs out after collecting all her stuffs and go to her first class.  
  
Oliver walks in to the library just right after the last class. He asks the librarian where is the dictionary section and goes strait to it. He traces the big bulky books in the shelf with his finger.  
  
"Hmmm. J.. J. ah! Japanese!" he founds exactly the right dictionary and take it from the shelf.  
  
He puts it on the table and searches for another one, in case the first one is not enough. He found another one that says Japanese Most Commonly Use Phrases.  
  
"I think these two are enough" he told himself and starts opening the dictionary.  
  
The reason why he is now in the library was because the strange word that Naire has said twice before. The word is ai shi teru. He heard the word first time when they was trapped in the cave, and was reminded again when she said it for the second time at her father funeral. The word clings on is mind for days, and he decided to go search for the meaning. That's why he's in the library, the place that he rarely visits, and flipping the dusty pages when he knows that he's allergic to dust.  
  
Having no luck in the dictionary, he closes it letting all the dust tickles his nose. He sneezes hard several times before he opens the second book.  
  
"Ai shi teru. so that means 'A' section" he flips the book.  
  
He traces his finger to all the phrases starting by 'A'. And when he finds the right phrase, he jumps in delightment.  
  
"Yes! He shouted. "Ssshhh!" every heads inside the library look at him and tell him to be quiet. "Sorry, forgive me" he apologies.  
  
He continues reading the meaning. He slowly reads it, and was shocked when he found out the meaning.  
  
"It can't be! No way!" he said in disbelieves.  
  
He read it again and again just to make sure. And after the 3rd times reading it, he knew that everything is true. He quickly put both books in its place again and rushes to the common room.  
  
If it's true, I can still make everything right! He thought. He enters the common room, knowing exactly what to do next.  
  
"Please, God! Let it be true!" he whispers to himself.  
  
The last day of the semester has come. Everybody is very busy sorting his or her things up. Today's dinner in the great hall will be the last dinner for the 7th years. This morning all the 7th years received their results of their N.E.W.T. and to everyone happiness, the result was good in general. Several people got perfect score; A+ and A, most of the rest got B+ and B, and only a few that got C. No one got less than C-, so everybody is happy.  
  
And as for Oliver, he's happy enough to get B+ on his report card. Naire, like always, got an A+ on her report card. She's always been very smart, even though the world has crumbled around her.  
  
The dinner starts exact at 7 p.m. it starts with Dumbledore's speech. He announces the winner of the house cup, and the winner of the Quidditch cup. The winner for both cup as we all know are Gryffindor. The speech continues, and the final speech is for the 7th years.  
  
"This splendid year has come to its end! As we all know, tonight will be the last night for all the 7th years. Let us congratulate them for the success of their N.E.W.T results!" he speaks loudly followed by the whole hall applauding. "We are very happy to have them for the past 7 years. They have contributed lots of good things for the school, and as for that we are very thankful. We all wish for the best in their future. Cheers!" he rises his wine glass.  
  
The night continues with everybody celebrating it. Sad faces and happy faces are among all the 7th years. Some will never meet again, some will go to the same college or university, some will go abroad, and many other reasons. Oliver tries to find Naire, but she was nowhere to be found. He can only hope that tomorrow he would be able to find her, before everything is too late. 


	19. the finale : last chapter

XIX  
  
  
  
The train has left Hogwarts. Oliver sits in one of the compartment with Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George, and Lee. He sits near the window, next to Angelina. He's been looking outside since the train left Hogwarts, and it was hours ago. So this is it, he thought. This train journey will be the last journey he'll ever take to Hogwarts. He won't be back after summer vacation, like it has been for the past 7 years. This year was his last year at Hogwarts. Like people say, the time has come.  
  
But this year was not an ordinary year for him. Lots of things happened during the year. This year has taught him the meaning of life, friendships, and love. Naire, she's the one true thing he found. She's the one who thought him how to love, how to give, and how to take. If she never came to his life, he would probably still the old insensitive, quidditch freak Oliver. Because of her, he became a better person. Just thinking of her makes him smiles.  
  
Oliver touches the small box in his pocket that Hermione gave to him earlier this day. He smiles again, thinking about what's going to happen in his future.  
  
"Oh man. another minute looking at the window, he'll be a nutcase!" Fred said. "Hey Oliver, share your thoughts will ya?" George said. "Uhm. sorry, what did you say?" he asked. "I just said that you're a nutcase" Fred said to him follows by the other's laughter. "Come on Oliver, say something! You haven't say a word, not a single word since the train left Hogwarts" Alicia said. "I bet you're up to something. I can tell just by looking at your face!" George said. "Is it something to do with Naire?" suddenly Angelina asked. "Well, sort of. yes" he said. "Good, it's time for you to take an action. You won't go back to Hogwarts again, never. This would be probably the last chance you'll ever see her again. Do something before it's too late. As your friend, I'm asking you to take all the chances you have. You don't want to look back and regretting what you should have done in the past" Angelina said. "Ange, I." he said. "I love you Oliver, and I want you to be happy! Please promise me that you'll do your best to save this love you have for her!" Angelina said again. "I will Ange, thank you" he said smiling.  
  
She doesn't say a word, she just gave him the biggest smile she ever gave to him. Alicia who sits next to her, hugs her tightly. All of them just smile at him, giving him an encouraging smile.  
  
After another long hours journey, finally the train has reaches Platform 9 ¾, at Kings Cross station, London. Naire walks out from one of the compartment with Jessica and Sandy. She puts all her things on the trolley. So this is it, she thought. This would be the last time she'll ever set foot on platform 9 ¾. She won't spend her summer counting days to be back at Hogwarts again. She's off to the real world now, without someone to look after her. She looks around sadly, realizing that she won't find his father standing there against the wall, waiting for her with a big smile. She would've run to him, to his big warm arms and hugs him. The same thing she always does every year, but not this year. It was only a memory now, a memory she'll always keep for the rest of her life.  
  
"Naire, is everything okay?" Jessica's concerned voice brings her back to reality. "I'm fine, Jess" she smiles to her. "Well, my parent is waiting over there. I'm sure they can't wait to see you again!" Jessica said trying to cheer her up. "I cant wait too see them also" she smiles again.  
  
After a very long conversation with Dumbledore, and the Blameys, the decided that she should stay with them. They've known her forever, because they've been friends since childhood. They always love her like their own daughter. She accepted their offers, but refuse to stay there more than two months. She said to them that she'd stay with them only until her 18th birthday. After that she wants to live on her own. At first they refused her idea, but after seeing her determent eyes, they couldn't back her down.  
  
"Oh Naire, I'll miss you so much!" Sandy said hugging her tight. "I'll miss you too Sandy" she hugs her back. "Promise me you'll be careful okay? If you need my help, just send me an owl. I'll be there, first in line to help you!" Sandy said again starting to cry. "Hey, that goes for me too" Jessica said hugging them. "Well, I guess that is something I couldn't get away with!" She laughs. "Just remember, best friends never leave their troubled friend alone. And we're best friends, so you can always count on us, Naire!" Jessica said still hugging them. "I love you guys. I mean girls" she said holding back tears.  
  
She knows that she can always depends on her friends, her best friends. Nothing is more precious than a friend, and she has two.  
  
"Funny!" Sandy said releasing herself from the hugs. "Okay, enough crying. I can see your parents waiting over there Sandy" Jessica said to her. "Where? Oh there, okay. I better get going" Sandy said to them. "Bye Sandy" Naire hugs her. "Be good Sandy" Jessica said. "I'm always good!" Sandy said. "Yeah right!" Jessica said rolls her eyes. "Whatever! I love you girls!" Sandy said again kiss them on the cheeks, twice. "Hey! You're gross, you know that?" Jessica said. "But you love me anyway!" Sandy laughs. "Bye Sandy" Naire said. "Oh yeah. bye!!" she said hugging them again. "I hope everything works! I wish I could be here to witness everything" she whispered to Jessica. "I'll give all the details later" Jessica whispered back. "Hey, why are you whispering?" Naire asked. "Nothing!" they both say in unison.  
  
They both wave at her when she disappeared through the platform walls.  
  
"Lets go to my parents" Jessica grabs her hand. "Okay" Naire said.  
  
Meanwhile at the other part of the platform, Oliver pushes his trolley slowly.  
  
"Come on Oliver, you're blocking everyone's way!" shouted Fred and George. "Oh yeah. sorry" he starts to walk faster. "Relax Oliver, everything will go out perfect!" Angelina said to him. "Do you think so?" he asked. "Sure! Now go and find her, before it's too late!" she said again. "Thank you Ange, you've been the best friend a guy could have!" he said to her. "Hey, that's what friends are for!" she smiled. "I just want you to know, that I always love you, you're my best friend, you're my sister, and not to forget. you're my favourite chaser!" he smiled. "I am very flattered Mr. Wood" she said again. "And I want to apologize for every mistakes that I've ever done to you, and every words I've said that hurts you" he said. "Apologies accepted! Now go, find her! I'm sure she's been waiting for you to say those words" She pushes him. "Thank you Ange" he kissed her on the cheek and starts to run. "Yay Oliver! Go get her!" shouted Fred and George. "Don't worry about your things. we'll take care of it" Shouted Alicia.  
  
Back to where Naire is, she's already with Mr and Mrs. Blamey.  
  
"Ready to go Naire?" asked Mr. Blamey. "Yes, of course" she smiled at him. "Wait father, I think someone wants to talk to her first" Jessica said. "Okay then, we'll wait in the car" Mrs. Balmey said to them.  
  
Naire turns her head with big expectation, and finds.. Ethan standing there.  
  
"Oh, hi Ethan" she said trying to smile. "Hi Nair. are you expecting someone else?" he asked her. "No, I'm just surprised to see you. I mean after all that has happened between us" She said. "I'm here just to tell you something, I just want you to listen, okay?" he said. "Okay" she said. "Okay, here it goes" he takes his breath. "Naire, I want you to know that I love you. I never, not even once, hated you. You'd probably think that I hate you after what has happened, but no. I never hate you" He explained. "Oh Ethan." she said. "Let me finished it.. I know that you never love me, not even a bit. You always have you heart set for Oliver. I know it, but I tried to ignore it. But I realize, it will only torture you, and the last thing I would ever do to you was to hurt you. I love you more than myself, so I decided to let you go. You don't have to feel guilty for everything that has happened" he said. "I don't know what to say Ethan, I.." She hugs him tightly. "Just promise me that you'll be my friend. That's my only request" he said hugging her back. "Of course I'll be your friend," she said releasing him. "Good, and now I believe that someone you've been expecting is eager to talk with you also," he said looking through her shoulder.  
  
She turns her head to find Oliver standing there. They look at each other eyes, while slowly walk. They stop when they're face to face. He smiles, and she smiles back.  
  
"So" they both open their mouth at the same time. "You first" Again, at the same time.  
  
They laugh at it.  
  
"This is awkward" he said slowly.  
  
They go silent again.  
  
"Okay, I'll go first" he said nervously. "Okay then.." Naire said smiling. "Naire. I . I don't know how to say this.." "Maybe I should go first" "No! let me do it. just give me a time. phew. okay, I'm ready!" "Okay" she laughs. "Naire" he takes her hands. "Aishiteru" he finally let the words out.  
  
He waits for her to respond, but she just takes a deep look at his eyes, and smiles.  
  
"Did I say it right?" he said still waiting for her to respond. "You got that part right" she smiled. "So, what's your answer?" he asked nervously. "I love you too, Oliver" she whispered. "What? Oh God, are you sure? I mean. are you sure?" he asked uncertainly letting her hands go. "Yes I'm sure, Oliver. I have always loved you. I love you since the first day we met, I love you through every seasons, I love you so much it even makes me hate you!" she smiled. "Oh Naire, you don't know how much I love you. All this time I thought you hated me!" he said kissing her hand. "And all this time I thought you hated me.." She said. "So, I guess we're not that clever to guess what we're feeling for each other" he said smiling. "But, how did you know how to say I love you in Japanese?" she asked. "Do you remember that night on the cave. while you're crying on my shoulder. You said a very strange word that I don't understand. Then you said it again at your father's funeral" he said. "If you've heard it, then you knew that I love you!" she said in disbelieved. "Yes I've heard it, but I didn't know the meaning till a week ago" he said again. "So, how did you know the meaning?" she asked again. "I've searched it through every dictionary that I could find, which is stupid because it took me forever to realized that it was Japanese. After that I went to search for it in the Japanese dictionary. then the rest is history" he explained. "What was you reaction after you found out?" she asked. "Well, I didn't want to get too excited on what I'm not certain of, you probably said the word to your mother" he said. "What makes you so sure to declare your love to me, then?" she asked again for the last time. "Because I realize that I have to take all the chances, no matter what the result will be. if I didn't do so, I would probably regret it for the rest of my life, not knowing the truth. I'm sure glad to have overcome my fear, because now I'm standing here with the woman I love in my arms, which now I know that she loves me back" he smiled. "You fool" she said couldn't hide her happiness.  
  
They stood silent again, enjoying the moments. They look deep at each other eyes, knowing that they have found each other, for good.  
  
"Naire, I have something for you. I've waited for this day forever" he said breaking the silence. "What is it?" she asked curiously. "Wait" he said digging through his robe's pocket. "Ah, here it is!" he holds a small blue velvet box in his hand. "Oliver" she gasped. "I want you to have this" he said opening the box, revealing a very beautiful ring made out of jade. "Oh, Oliver. you shouldn't have!" she said. "I asked Hermione to bought it on her last trip to Hogsmeade.. I know it's not perfect" he said. "It's more than perfect. I love it! Let me put it on " she said. "Wait, I have more to say." he continued. "Yes?" she asked. "I want to read you a poem. A muggle wrote it" he said  
  
I knew I love you when I look into those mesmerizing pair of eyes I knew I love you when I tremble every time you touch me I knew I love you when you are all I see everywhere And from that moment I knew I love you more than life itself  
  
But I'm afraid to fall in love with you  
  
Dare not let myself be too close to you  
  
Afraid I've got nothing to offer you  
  
To love you may require a lot of courage too  
  
Just afraid to fall in love with you  
  
But I know I wouldn't be able to control myself  
  
From falling in love with you  
  
Thinking of you just make my world brighter Cause I just can't help falling in love with you  
  
  
  
If you want roses, I'll give you a bed full of it  
  
If you long for the stars and moon, I'll fly to the sky and bring it down for you If you want a kingdom, I'll conquer the world just to see you smile For you I'll do anything. For you I'll go anywhere. For you I'll swim a hundred seas and climb a thousand walls I'm not tired saying it again and again Cause saying I love you a thousand times would never be enough To show how much I love you  
  
I love you  
  
"Oh my God! It's beautiful. Who wrote it?" "A muggle born writer. She's a very good writer and poet. Her name is Kania. Do you like it?" "I love it" she smiles. "And I love you Oliver!" she continued and hugs him. "I love you even more" he said. "I know your birthday is in two months. You'll be 18" he continued. "Yes, and yours is in two days! but what's the point?" she asked him. "Naire, I love you and I will always do. I could never imagine my life without you, not even a single day. I want to spend my lifetime loving you, forever. And as for that, I.." He stops to catch a breath.  
  
Oliver gets down on his knees and takes her hands on his.  
  
"I'll be at your front door on that day. to give you a real ring, and I will ask you one simple question. will you marry me?" he blushed furiously.  
  
This time she just stood there and looked very surprised. Tears start falling from her green eyes.  
  
"Is that a no?" he asked. "No" she answered under her tears. "Is it no, you don't want to marry me, or is it no on my question?" he asked confused. "Yes, Oliver" she starts to laugh. "Wait, I'm confused here. is it yes as a no, or yes as a yes?" he gets more confused. "Oh Oliver, my answer will be. yes, yes I will marry you!" she said smiling. "Really?"  
  
She nodded and smiled. He smiled back and suddenly he lifted her in his hands, and holds her tight. He kisses her everywhere, at her cheek, forehead, chin, nose, and finally his lips meets hers. They share a deep and long kiss. They hung on to each other tightly; as if they parted they will never feel each other again. She cries her heart out.  
  
"I love you, Oliver" she said in tears. "I love you more. and this will be the last tears you'll shed" he said wiping tears from her cheek with his thumb. "Oh no. I'll cry even more, because I always cry when I'm very happy!" she said. "I promise I will take care of you forever, I will be your mother, I will be your father. you will always have all my love" he said. "You can't be my mother or father. You are you, only you. So from this day on, I will have your love and my parents' love. They will take care of me from heaven" she said smiling looking at the sky. "I promise you Mr. Mutsuki and Mrs. Mutsuki. I will take a good care of your daughter!" he said looking at the sky also. "But Oliver, what about your parents? Will they agree on us?" she asked worried. "They will, I'll make them love you as much as I love you" He said. "Be careful there, I will marry their son, not them" she laughes. "I'll just have to make them understand then" he smiles. "But Oliver. don't you think that we're too young to get married? 18 is a very tender age" she asked. "Well, we don't have to rush it. We can stay engaged until we're both 20, or maybe after we finished university. It doesn't matter what time, as long as we ended up together" he said softly. "Hmm. university. I can picture us going to the same university. It will be great!" she said.  
  
They smile again at each other, when suddenly a roar and whistling sound breaks the silent. They turn out to see everybody standing not far from them. They can see Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Alicia, Lee, Jessica clapping their hands, and Ethan and Angelina standing side to side giving them a big wink.  
  
"How long have you been watching us?" Oliver asked with a very red face. "Well, actually we saw the whole thing, sorry to disappointed you, Oliver" Harry said to them. "Oh, God! I'm so embarrassed!" Naire said covering her face. "Don't be, we're very happy for you two" Jessica said hugging her. "Congratulation Naire, or I should say, Mrs. Wood?" Hermione said to her. "Herm!" Naire squealed. "And you two, did you have anything to do with this?" Oliver asked Angelina and Ethan who's now standing next to them. "Well you see Oliver, actually we've been planning this since Hogwarts. Our plan was to make sure you declare your love to Naire, and vice versa. Me, Sandy, and Jessica knew that you love each other when you both went missing together. So we made a plan" said Angelina. "Then we talked to Ethan. We told him everything. First he was shocked, isn't that right Mr. Anderton?" Jessica said. "Verrry shocked! I was crushed by the news, but then I realized, you don't belong to me, Naire" he said. "Then when everything is set. we divided our job" Jessica said. "My job was to encourage you to declare your love, and Ethan job was to make sure Naire is there to hear it. But it turns out that you have it planned on your mind also. So after our talk on the train, I went out to find Ethan, and told him about your plan. It makes our work easier, because all we have to do then was to make sure she'll be at the right place at the right time!" Angelina explained. "So you've been having this plan all along? My my. you've been working hard weren't you?" Naire asked Jessica. "Yes" she smiled. "Another big thanks for you Ange, I love you, you know that?" Oliver said to her with a big smile. "No big deal" she said. "Was that the reason why you wanted to talk to me earlier?" Naire asked Ethan. "Not really, I did want to talk to you. And all I've said to you was true, every single bit of it" Ethan said to her. "Thank you Ethan, you are so nice to me" She said hugging him. "Hey, I'm always nice" Ethan said.  
  
Everyone congratulate them, and give them a big hug.  
  
"Now, sorry to spoil the party, but my parents is waiting Naire. We really need to go" Jessica interrupted. "Of course, I'm ready now" Naire said to her. "Bye Naire!" Hermione and Ron said. "Don't forget to send an invitation of your wedding, okay?" Alicia and Angelina said. "Ookay, I won't forget" Naire said. "Oliver, this is my house phone number. You can call Naire whenever you want to" Jessica said giving him a piece of paper with numbers in it. "Hey, who needs a tellyphony when you have floo powder!" he said. "It's telephone Oliver, telephone" Jessica said trying not to laugh. "I don't think he can use a telephone, Jess" Naire said. "I'll learn, anything for you my love" he said. "Now, we have to go also. Come on Ron, mom is waiting. Bye Captain, we'll meet again at your wedding day" Fred and George start to sing the wedding anthem. "It reminds me, my parents is waiting also!" Oliver said. "Hey Oliver, if you ever hurt Naire, I'll be the first person to hunt you down! Take good care of her, she's very precious" Ethan said to Oliver. "I promise I'll take good care of her" Oliver said. "Wait Jess, one last thing to do!" Naire said.  
  
She turns her head to face Oliver again.  
  
"Promise me that everything you've said was true" She said to him. "I promise my love!" He whispered. "Good, cause if you don't. I'll." she said but stopped when he kiss her suddenly. "You'll what?" he asked with a playful tone after they parted. "Hmm. nothing!" she tiptoed and kisses him again. "Just wait for me okay?" He asked. "Okay" she said. "But one more thing. you'll be at Jessica's front door, so you better take a good look at the person who opens the door before you decided to kiss them. It could be her father!" she warned him.  
  
He just laughs.  
  
"Bye Oliver" she whispered. "Bye Naire" he said.  
  
She walks to follow Jessica after they parted. She looks at the big clear night sky and smiles. She turns her head for the last time to see that Oliver is still standing there, smiling and waving at her. This time she knew that she would never be alone again, ever again. Not with him besides her. She continues her steps with a big confidence to face her future, which turns out to be not so bad after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
T H E E N D 


End file.
